Parce que le Choixpeau magique a toujours raison…
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: ...voici un recueil de 17 OS sur la répartition de nos héros préférés, mal-aimés ou tout simplement délaissés. Toutes époques confondues. [Recueil terminé]
1. Peter : l'enfant de l'ombre

_Voici un recueil de 17 OS avec, dans l'ordre:_

_ Peter Pettigrow, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Tom.E. Jedusor, Ginny Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Drago Malfoy, Regulus Black, Teddy Lupin, Neville Londubat, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick et Scorpius Malefoy. _

_J'ai préféré commencer par Peter Pettigrow. C'est l'un des personnages les plus complexes de la saga et on en sait que trop peu à mon goût. Alors j'ai eu l'envie de me mettre à sa place et de le décrire d'une manière un peu différente de ce qu'on voit d'habitude...D'en faire un être humain tout simplement, un enfant qui a ses doutes et puis ses peurs._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Peter : l'enfant de l'ombre**

**0oOo**

Peter Pettigrow observait avec envie le jeune garçon qui venait d'être réparti.

Le visage fin encadré de longs cheveux noirs, le port altier, le dénommé « Sirius Black » rejoignit les Gryffondor d'un pas assuré presque conquérant, sous les acclamations de la foule.

Peter soupira. Comme il aurait aimé devenir son ami. Qu'on le regarde et qu'on l'admire ainsi. Rien qu'une fois. Une seule et unique fois.

Il avait toujours été un enfant de l'ombre.

Celui qu'on regardait et, l'instant d'après, qu'on oubliait.

Celui qui ignorait toujours quel chemin suivre,

Qui n'osait ni dire oui, ni dire non.

Qui hésitait et préférait attendre l'opinion des autres, dans la crainte d'être délaissé.

Il redoutait la solitude plus que tout.

Cette solitude qui le suivait comme son ombre, implacable et sournoise.

Et qui lui rappelait à chaque instant à quel point il était faible et effacé.

D'ailleurs si l'enfant avait été une couleur, il aurait été du gris.

La couleur du milieu, la couleur du doute.

Qui pouvait devenir d'un coup lumineuse ou au contraire très sombre.

Ni criarde, ni trop pâle. Ni trop blanc, ni trop noir.

Une teinte un peu terne, un peu triste, qui correspondait aussi parfaitement à sa mère : Anna Pettigrow. Une petite femme frêle et passive qui était toujours restée sous la coupe de son mari, si froid, si autoritaire.

Soumise et craintive, elle souffrait en silence, n'osant rien dire.

Et Peter, Peter ne voulait pas de cette vie là, insignifiante et sans éclat.

Il se ferait des amis, des alliés. Aimés ou redoutés.

Peu importe le prix à payer. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

A l'appel de son nom, l'enfant était décidé.

Sa scolarité à Poudlard ne se ferait pas sous le signe de la solitude !

Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, il s'avança, prit le vieux chapeau et le posa sur sa tête.

_ Hummm, tu n'es pas un cas facile, observa le choixpeau magique. Non pas du tout facile. Tu n'es pas bête mon garçon mais tu ne conviendrais pas à Serdaigle. Pouffsouffle non plus, ta loyauté est assez floue et tu manques d'entrain au travail. Hummm.

_ Vous allez quand même trouver n'est-ce pas ? s'affola l'enfant. Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi !

_ Allons, allons, du calme, l'apaisa le choixpeau. Il n'y a pas de raison à ce que je ne te trouve pas de maison ! Ce n'est jamais arrivé, et foi de Merlin, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

_ J'aimerais être à Gryffondor, fit Peter d'un ton presque suppliant.

_ Gryffondor ? Et pourquoi donc ?

_ C'est la maison des plus forts et…

_ Et tu ne veux pas qu'on te voit comme une personne faible, compléta son interlocuteur. Je me trompe ?

_ Non, pas du tout.

_ Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu as envie qu'on te prête attention et…qu'on t'offre également une sorte de protection. Hummm, les élèves de Gryffondors sont protecteurs de nature. Trop parfois….Mais peut-être que certains accepteraient de te prendre sous leur aile et te montrer ainsi le bon chemin…ou peut-être pas… Que c'est difficile par Merlin ! Que c'est difficile.

_ Serpentard alors ? hasarda Peter qui ne savait plus où il en était.

_ Non, non, non. Je ne préfère pas, tu es un enfant influençable. Ce n'est pas un reproche mon garçon…mais les heures sont si sombres en ce moment, si sombres…

_ Où est-ce que je vais aller dans ce cas ?

_Tu as un certain potentiel Peter Pettigrow, finit par répondre le choixpeau magique. Un potentiel qui ne demande qu'à être exploité de la bonne manière…Après réflexion, je ne vois qu'une maison apte à t'accueillir. Celle que tu avais déjà choisie d'une certaine façon: GRYFFONDOR !

* * *

_Alors ? Cela vous a plu ? ^^_


	2. Luna : l'enfant étoile

_Hello et merci pour vos reviews ! Je dois dire qu'écrire sur Peter est toujours difficile mais j'aime bien relever ce genre de défi :)  
_

_Bref, voici Luna et son inséparable petit grain de folie, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Luna : l'enfant étoile**

**OoOo**

Les yeux levés vers le plafond étoilé de Poudlard, Luna Lovegood cherchait une étoile.

Pas n'importe laquelle. _Son _étoile.

Celle qui brillait plus que n'importe quel astre.

Celle qui veillait sur elle et l'avait toujours guidée.

Qui réchauffait ses larmes quand elle avait pleuré

Et qui était parfois comme un baume sur son cœur.

Quand elle l'aperçut enfin, elle lui fit un grand signe de la main.

_ Coucou maman, salua la jeune fille d'une voix guillerette.

Des élèves se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux ronds, se demandant à qui est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien s'adresser.

_ Ca va bientôt être mon tour, poursuivit Luna, inconsciente des rires qui fusaient autour d'elle. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de Nargols dans ce vieux chapeau. Papa m'a dit qu'il y en avait partout à Poudlard.

_ C'est quoi un Nargol ? demanda une fillette tout près d'elle.

_ Aucune idée, répondit son voisin. Je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parle et encore moins à qui…

_ Luna Lovegood, annonça tout à coup le professeur McGonagall à voix haute.

_ Je crois qu'on m'a appelé maman, à tout à l'heure ! dit-elle en adressant un sourire au ciel, sous le regard éberlué du professeur McGonagall et amusé d'Albus Dumbledore.

D'un petit pas léger, Luna se dirigea vers le tabouret et, à la stupeur de toute l'assemblée, se mit à sautiller autour. D'abord à pieds joints, puis à cloche-pied.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Elle est folle ! lança une Serpentard.

_ C'est pour éloigner les Joncheruines, éclaira Luna en continuant ses petits bonds. C'est mon père qui m'a expliqué comment il fallait faire.

_ Quelle famille de timbrés, marmonna la Serpentard au milieu des rires de ses camarades.

**OoOoOoO**

Quand Luna enfonça le choixpeau magique sur sa tête, elle eut une réaction des plus inattendues. Elle éclata de rire.

_ Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi ? questionna le choixpeau dans sa tête.

_ Quand je suis toute seule et que je me trouve dans le noir, je m'imagine plein d'histoires, raconta la jeune fille. Avec des formes rigolotes et plein de couleurs. Cela m'évite d'avoir peur et c'est très amusant. Vous devriez essayer. Je pourrais vous apprendre !

_ C'est gentil gamine, c'est gentil, fit le choixpeau amusé.

_ Je peux aussi vous décorer avec des radis et des capsules de Bièraubeurre ! lança Luna d'un ton enthousiaste.

_ Hum…heu…eh bien, hésita le choixpeau magique. Je pense que Dumbledore préférerait avec des bonbons.

_ Quel genre de bonbons ? s'enquit Luna, intéressée.

_ Des suçacides. Ce sont ses friandises préférées.

_ Oh ! Il devrait éviter. Cela attire les Nargols et les Joncheruines…

_ Ah ! Dans ce cas je lui transmettrai le message, dit le choixpeau de plus en plus amusé par cette petite fille haute en couleur. Maintenant revenons-en à notre sujet principal. A savoir : ta maison.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a une maison avec des étoiles à Poudlard ?

_ Avec des étoiles ?

_ Oui, j'aime les étoiles, fit la jeune Lovegood d'un ton rêveur. Quand je leur parle, elles me répondent et me chantent des chansons.

_ Eh bien, le plafond de la salle commune des Serdaigles est parsemé d'étoiles. Et comme elle se situe en haut d'une tour, tu pourrais les contempler à loisir.

_ Parfait ! C'est là où je vais aller.

_ Hummm…attends-un peu, je préfère être sûr… Moui, bon, pourquoi pas, fit le choixpeau magique après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Après tout, tu es une enfant rêveuse, excentrique et pleine d'imagination, avec ce petit grain de folie qui caractérise les élèves de cette maison. Luna Lovegood, c'est décidé, tu iras à SERDAIGLE !

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et vous dit à la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure avec...Remus Lupin !_

_Tous mes chapitres sont écrits donc je pense que je garderais ce rythme de publication._

_Tchouss _


	3. Remus : l'enfant loup

_Merci à Karoline 23, Petit Sushi, Sahada et Helianza pour leurs reviews !  
_

_J'espère que ce petit loup vous plaira tout autant :)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Remus : l'enfant loup**

**OoOo**

Dans la Grande Salle un jeune garçon se tenait un peu à l'écart.

Son teint était très pâle, presque maladif. Ses habits étaient aussi usés et rapiécés que le vieux chapeau qui reposait sur le tabouret.

Remus Lupin contemplait avec ébahissement les lieux où il se trouvait. Il n'en revenait pas d'être ici, au milieu de toutes ces personnes. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant d'enfants, de jeunes de son âge, autour de lui. C'était à la fois effrayant et excitant.

Son corps se mit à trembler sans retenue. Et si on le rejetait ? Et si on découvrait son secret ? Si profondément enfoui, si honteux…

Ou pire : et s'il tuait quelqu'un ?

Le directeur de l'école : Albus Dumbledore, avait pris toutes les précautions qui s'imposaient afin que sa scolarité se passe le plus normalement possible.

Avec sa bienveillance qui le caractérisait, le directeur l'avait rassuré et lui avait tout expliqué.

Un Saule Cogneur avait été planté spécialement pour Remus et l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, avait été mise dans la confidence. Elle s'occuperait de lui, l'accompagnerait, le soignerait.

Il n'y avait, à priori, pas de quoi s'en faire mais Lupin avait toujours été d'un tempérament inquiet, voire anxieux.

_Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta son voisin, un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux lunettes posées de travers. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu es aussi pâle qu'un vampire ! C'est la répartition qui te fait cet effet là ?

_ Oui, un peu, répondit Lupin d'une voix timide.

_ Faut pas t'en faire pour ça, rigola le garçon en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Bon c'est vrai au début c'est douloureux mais…

_ Douloureux ? Comment ça douloureux ?

_ C'est mon père qui m'a raconté ça, fit l'enfant aux lunettes, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Je t'assure que c'est vrai !

_ Ne l'écoute-pas, lui dit une jeune rouquine à sa droite. Il dit n'importe quoi ! Cela ne fait rien du tout !

_ Dis-donc, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis que je sache ! rétorqua le garçon aux lunettes en lui lançant un regard noir.

La fillette s'apprêta à répliquer mais le professeur McGonagall appela son nom la coupant dans son élan.

Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, le petit effronté lui tira la langue et reporta ensuite son attention sur Remus.

_ Au fait, moi c'est James. James Potter, précisa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

_ Et moi, Remus Lupin, lança le jeune lycanthrope avec un grand sourire.

Les deux enfants se serrèrent la main et attendirent leur tour en bavardant de temps à autre.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent interminables, le nom de Lupin retentit dans la salle.

D'une démarche rendue raide par le stress, il se dirigea vers le tabouret et saisit le chapeau.

Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure quand Remus bascula dans l'obscurité.

_ Que tu es nerveux mon garçon ! lâcha une voix dans sa tête. Détend-toi voyons ! Mon travail est de répartir, non de te juger…

_ Je sais bien, répondit l'enfant un peu honteux. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je me demande si…si j'ai vraiment ma place ici, au milieu des autres enfants.

_ Oho ! Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le choixpeau un brin moqueur.

_ Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je suis différent, fit Lupin plus crispé que jamais.

_ Et en quoi ?

_ Ma maladie…

_ La lycanthropie ne change rien pour moi, strictement rien, rétorqua fermement son interlocuteur. Tu es un élève comme un autre, qui sera réparti comme tous ceux qui sont venus avant toi. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête gamin !

_ Tu ne me vois pas comme un monstre alors ?

_ Godric Gryffondor m'a donné le pouvoir de lire les esprits et les cœurs, répondit le choixpeau. Et je peux t'assurer que j'ai vu des enfants avoir une âme beaucoup plus sombre que la tienne…Alors cesse de te tourmenter et laisse-toi donc une chance mon garçon ! D'ailleurs, malgré tes appréhensions, tu es pourtant ici, à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Cela veut tout dire, tu ne croies pas ?

_ Si, probablement.

_ A la bonne heure ! Nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses…Voyons, voyons dans quelle maison vais-je te mettre ?

Il y eut un bref silence, rapidement rompu par le choixpeau magique.

_ Humm…du fait que tu es un loup-garou, ton esprit est particulièrement complexe. La partie animale qui est en toi est prudente, voire méfiante.

_...

_ Cependant, continua le choixpeau. Elle se laisse facilement dominer par la partie humaine qui, elle, veut se battre et prouver sa valeur. Tu es aussi quelqu'un de fiable, bienveillant et loyale…Affronter le regard des autres c'est une preuve de courage, de grand courage…Volonté, bravoure, fiabilité, cela me suffit amplement. Tu iras à GRYFFONDOR !

* * *

_Le prochain sera Sirius Black !_


	4. Sirius : l'enfant rebelle

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

_Comme promis, voici Sirius Black !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Sirius : l'enfant rebelle**

**OoOo**

Le dos bien droit, la tête haute, les yeux brillants d'une détermination farouche, Sirius Black attendait avec impatience la cérémonie de la répartition.

D'un instant à l'autre son destin allait basculer. Tout allait se jouer ce soir. L'enfant le sentait. Il prendrait une voie différente de ses parents, de ses cousines détestées Bellatrix et Narcissa. Peu lui importait les conséquences, il avait choisi depuis longtemps…

Jamais il n'irait à Serpentard ! Jamais il ne suivrait le chemin de sa famille ! Un chemin tout tracé et cela dès la naissance. Jonché d'intolérance. Chez les Black, tout n'était que haine envers les traitres à leur sang et mépris envers les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus.

Un fanatisme qui l'avait révulsé jour après jour.

Depuis son tout jeune âge, ses parents avaient voulu le forcer à accepter leurs idéaux, leurs préjugés sans fondements.

Un bourrage de crâne contre lequel il s'était très vite rebellé.

Des moldus, il en avait vu, des nés-moldus aussi. Une petite fille lui avait même adressé un joli sourire. Et l'enfant n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa famille leur portait autant de répulsion.

C'était pourtant des gens normaux, comme lui.

Alors qu'avaient-ils pu bien faire de mal ?

Et ce statut du sang, si cher aux yeux de la famille Black, était vraiment…vraiment ridicule ! Voire pathétique.

Pathétique, c'était le mot qu'il avait d'ailleurs employé la semaine dernière, dans une énième discussion sur les Sang-purs et tout le tralala.

Son père avait manqué s'étrangler d'indignation et sa chère mère lui avait flanqué une gifle magistrale en représailles de son insolence.

A ce souvenir, le visage de Sirius se peignit de colère.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les détester !

Et son petit frère Regulus : l'enfant roi, qui en rajoutait une couche à chaque dispute.

Si parfait, si malléable…Tsss

Il n'y avait que sa cousine : Andromeda, déshéritée après avoir épousé un moldu, qui était resté dans son estime et avait renforcé sa volonté d'être différent.

_ Sirius Black, appela tout à coup une voix glaciale derrière son dos, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Pensées qui devinrent subitement sombres lorsqu'il reconnu une de ses cousines : Narcissa Black.

Il la détestait moins que Bellatrix mais il ne la portait pas dans son cœur non plus.

Attablée chez les Serpentard, sa cousine le toisait avec dédain et froideur.

_ Fais honneur à ta famille, dit-elle sur un ton qui sonnait clairement comme une menace. Et rejoins les Serpentard.

_ J'irai où bon me semblera, répliqua l'enfant avec défi. Tant pis si cela ne vous plait pas !

_ Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! les réprimanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall. La répartition va maintenant commencer. Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous placer sur le tabouret et vous serez répartis dans une des quatre maisons….

Deux élèves furent envoyés successivement à Serdaigle puis ce fut son tour.

_ Aha ! Un Black ! s'exclama une voix dans sa tête dès qu'il eut placé le choixpeau. Même sans l'appel de ton nom je t'aurais reconnu. Tu as un esprit fier et fort, si caractéristique à cette famille.

L'enfant se rembrunit.

_ J'aurai préféré naitre ailleurs ! déclara-t-il avec force. J'aurai même préféré naitre chez des moldus, si tu veux savoir.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oh oui !

_ Intéressant, souffla le choixpeau…Très intéressant. Contrairement à ta famille, tu es plus indépendant, on dirait….Bien, humm, où vais-je te mettre ? Voyons, voyons...pas à Serdaigle, tu es bien trop impulsif, trop turbulent…Humm, tu es loyal, très loyal, tu ne trahirais tes amis pour rien au monde… mais ton manque de patience m'indique que tu ne correspondrais pas à la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle. Qui plus est, tu n'as pas un goût très prononcé pour le travail.

_ C'est pas faux, fit l'enfant sur un ton désinvolte.

_ Reste deux maisons : Serpentard et Gryffondor…

_ Pas Serpentard !

_ Pourtant tu as des qualités qui correspondent à cette maison : de l'ingéniosité, de la ruse…

_ PAS SERPENTARD ! répéta Sirius si violemment que son cri résonna dans la Grande Salle. Jamais je n'irai dans cette maison ! Jamais je n'accepterai ses valeurs !

_ Les Serpentard ne sont pas tous mauvais, tu sais. Merlin, par exemple, y a été envoyé et il n'a pas mal tourné…

_ Peut-être…mais non, hors de question, répliqua fermement l'enfant qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

_ Que voilà un garçon entêté ! s'exclama le choixpeau magique un brin amusé. Sûr de lui, orgueilleux, impulsif…

_ On croirait entendre ma mère !

_ Et bien, vois-tu ces traits de caractère que je viens de citer appartiennent à ta future maison, rétorqua son interlocuteur.

_ C'est-à-dire ? demanda Sirius, méfiant. Laquelle ?

_ Avec un tel tempérament tu ne peux qu'être envoyé à…GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le choixpeau magique. Et j'ai comme l'impression que la directrice de ta maison va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec toi, mon bonhomme !

* * *

_Héhéhé c'est sûr que McGonagall ne va pas s'ennuyer ! XD_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec Severus Rogue._

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)_

_Tchouss_


	5. Severus : l'enfant solitaire

_Salut, salut, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre :)_

_Merci à Sunday Vanille, Kitkat, Lutti, Dragya, Helianza, Amazonelo et Invaders Sud pour leurs reviews ! _

_Concernant Sirius, j'avoue qu'il est effectivement assez mature pour un enfant de onze ans mais bon, allez savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête..._

_A mon avis, cela risque d'être le cas pour tous les personnages de ce recueil, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même :)_

_Ah oui et en ce qui concerne Merlin à Poudlard, j'ai déniché cette information sur Pottermore en fait, dans le message de bienvenue des Serpentard ^^ _

_Voici Severus, un garçon assez complexe à imaginer mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Severus : l'enfant solitaire**

**OoOo**

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, un grand nombre de premières années était surexcité.

La cérémonie du choixpeau magique n'allait pas tarder à commencer et les discussions ne cessaient de s'accroitre de minutes en minutes.

Leurs bavardages intempestifs agaçaient prodigieusement Severus Rogue, seul élève à garder un visage totalement impassible.

Il avait toujours eu horreur du bruit et celui de la salle était vraiment insupportable :

Raclements de chaise, bruits de couverts, éclats de voix, rires…cela n'en finissait pas.

Avec tout ce vacarme, il n'arrivait même plus à entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie : Lily.

Lily…il n'avait jamais osé lui dire mais il appréciait beaucoup le son de sa voix.

Il suffisait qu'il l'écoute pour que les sombres nuages qui hantent ses pensées soient dispersés.

En sa présence, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de sourire, voire de rire.

Ce qui constituait un véritable exploit ! Parce que Severus était, en temps ordinaire, un enfant froid et taciturne qui n'aimait guère s'ouvrir aux autres.

Ses pensées, ses rêves, ses désirs, il les avait profondément enfouis dans un jardin secret afin que nul ne puisse le découvrir.

Severus n'en avait confié la clé qu'à la petite rouquine.

A présent, l'un et l'autre se connaissaient bien. Presque bien…

Severus lui avait juste dissimulé deux choses :

Son amour pour elle et sa fascination pour les arts obscurs de la magie.

Lui qui aimait tant apprendre et faire de nouvelles expériences. Cette branche taboue de la magie serait pour lui une véritable opportunité. L'enfant le sentait.

Des tonnes de possibilités s'offriraient à lui. La vie, la mort, la puissance au creux de ses mains… comme il en avait si longtemps rêvé.

Son père ne porterait plus jamais la main sur lui ! Il se l'était intérieurement promis.

Et Severus Rogue tenait toujours ses promesses…

_ Evans, Lily ! appela tout à coup le professeur McGonagall, le faisant sursauter.

Plongé dans ses rêves, l'enfant en avait presque oublié la répartition.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis le nom de la maison Gryffondor résonna entre les murs de la Grande Salle.

Gryffondor ? Lily avait été envoyée là bas, dans cette maison ?…

Severus retint à grand peine les larmes de dépit qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

La petite rouquine passa devant lui et lui adressa un petit sourire triste, juste avant de rejoindre ses camarades.

Brusquement un horrible pressentiment le traversa qui sonnait comme une évidence.

Ils ne pourraient pas restés longtemps amis…

Parce que Lily ne serait probablement jamais attirée par la branche obscure de la magie.

Parce que Lily c'était le printemps et lui, Severus, l'hiver.

Parce qu'elle avait choisi sa voie et lui, la sienne.

Severus deviendrait certes puissant, mais c'était un chemin qu'il parcourrait seul, tout seul.

_ Rogue, Severus, annonça McGonagall.

_ _Servilus_, corrigea une voix moqueuse à la table des Gryffondor.

Sans prêter attention aux nombreux rires qui secouaient la salle, Severus décocha un regard noir à celui qui s'était permis de l'insulter ainsi, en public.

Un garçon avec des lunettes et aux cheveux ébouriffés…Encore lui ! Cela faisait longtemps.

Et l'insolent était en plus assis à côté de sa Lily. Un comble !

Enervé au plus haut point, Severus enfourna brutalement le choixpeau sur son crâne.

_ Alors voyons, voyons, commença le choixpeau magique. Un esprit fin, terriblement perspicace, des qualités intellectuelles évidentes, une soif de connaissances…La maison Serdaigle pourrait te satisfaire amplement mais… j'ai comme l'impression que Serpentard te pousserait davantage à dépasser tes limites, à accéder au pouvoir plus facilement. Et c'est ce que tu souhaites au fond de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus hocha la tête, la figure insondable.

_ Je vois également que tu as un don pour tromper ton monde, mon garçon, continua le choixpeau. Rusé et manipulateur, des traits typiquement Serpentard….et humm tu as déjà appris des sortilèges de magie noire on dirait. Tu n'as pas perdu de temps !

_ J'ai toujours aimé être en avance sur les autres…

_ C'est tout à ton honneur mon garçon. L'art obscur de la magie possède nombre d'attraits plus fascinants les uns que les autres mais… une fois qu'on y a goûté, il est très difficile de s'y détourner.

_ Je sais.

_ Et tu es jeune, tellement jeune.

_ Je sais, répéta Rogue imperturbable.

_ Ce qui est étonnant chez toi, c'est que tu es à la fois manipulateur et loyal. Surtout envers cette jeune fille brillante : Lily Evans. Je me demande où tout cela te mènera... Bien, avec toi, le doute n'est plus permis à présent. Tu iras donc à SERPENTARD !

* * *

_Dans le chapitre suivant, on part en 1892 avec Albus Dumbledore !_

_A bientôt_


	6. Albus: l'enfant pétillant

_Hello everybody !_

_Tout d'abord merci à Petit Sushi, Karoline83, ocechan, Invaders sud, Helianza, Dydy-Ramen, Lutti, Dragya, Thaouka, Indifferente et Sunday Vanille pour leurs reviews :)_

_Nous voici donc en 1892 avec Albus Dumbledore, j'ai essayé de respecter au mieux le caractère du personnage et le contexte actuel, j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Albus : l'enfant pétillant**

**oOoO**

En cette année 1892, parmi tous les élèves qui gesticulaient dans la célèbre salle, se trouvait un enfant qui se détachait nettement des autres.

D'une part par ses habits quelque peu fantasques. Ce jour là il portait une magnifique robe bleue ornée de phénix argentés ainsi que d'épaisses chaussettes en laine rayées rouges et blanches.

Un ensemble détonnant au milieu de toutes ces capes sombres qui semblaient si ternes à côté de lui.

D'autre part parce que tout le monde le montrait du doigt.

Pas à cause des vêtements qu'ils portaient, non, c'était à cause de son père : Perceval Dumbledore. L'homme s'était rendu tristement célèbre pour avoir agressé de jeunes moldus, il y a quelques années de cela.

Et le petit Albus en subissait les conséquences.

Les railleries et les mesquineries le suivaient comme son ombre.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir outre-mesure.

Ses yeux bleutés n'avaient pas perdu de leur malice et un petit sourire en coin ornait ses lèvres.

_ Hey ! C'est vrai que ton père a agressé des moldus ? l'interpella une gamine à la tête de fouine.

_ Pourquoi poses-tu la question si tu connais la réponse ? répliqua Albus sans se démonter.

Ses prunelles flamboyantes se braquèrent dans les yeux de la fillette.

Sous cette inquisition soudaine, la gamine se mit à bafouiller, cherchant en vain une répartie cinglante. Puis finalement elle abandonna et se détourna d'Albus. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être remise à sa place de cette manière.

Cet enfant au regard pétillant était très déstabilisant, mine de rien…

_ Ca ne te perturbe pas tout ce qu'on dit derrière ton dos ? demanda à son tour un petit garçon aux joues rebondies.

Il avait suivi l'échange avec intérêt.

_ Hé bien, fit Abus avec un grand sourire. Je crois qu'il n'y a que deux choses qui puissent me perturber en fait. C'est de me retrouver à court de suçacides et de confiture à la framboise.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_ Tu manges de la nourriture moldue ?

_ Bien sûr, s'esclaffa Albus. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'être empoisonné ?

Le petit aux joues rebondies ne trouva rien à répondre.

Il fut le deuxième enfant à être déstabilisé par Albus en moins de cinq minutes.

Ce dernier s'en amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup.

_ Votre attention s'il vous plait, annonça froidement et distinctement le directeur Phineas Nigellus Black en se levant de sa chaise.

Le silence tomba brutalement dans la Grande Salle. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers lui.

Crainte et respect se peignaient sur les visages.

Le directeur actuel de Poudlard n'était pas réputé pour sa sympathie, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier.

_ La cérémonie de répartition va bientôt débuter, poursuivit Phineas Nigellus. Je demanderais donc à chaque première année de prendre place sur le tabouret dans le calme et le silence.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'un homme grand et sec qui s'avança et commença à énumérer le nom des élèves.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Albus, des exclamations et des sifflements fusèrent dans la Grande Salle. L'enfant n'y prêta pas attention et soutint bravement le regard perçant de l'imposant directeur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empare du vieux chapeau.

_ Il fait vraiment noir là dedans ! s'exclama-t-il, le choixpeau magique enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux.

_ As-tu peur ? questionna une voix dans son esprit.

_ Oui, un peu, avoua l'enfant. Je n'aime pas l'obscurité, on ne sait jamais ce qui va s'y produire …

_ La lumière n'est jamais bien loin, tu sais mon bonhomme. Il suffit simplement de se souvenir de la rallumer. Même dans les moments les plus sombres, elle ne nous quitte pas.

_ C'est très juste, approuva l'enfant. Je tacherai de m'en rappeler. C'est de vous ?

_ Oh non, elle est de mon créateur Godric Gryffondor, répondit le choixpeau magique. Lui aussi s'est retrouvé dans des situations sombres et parfois terribles.

_ J'aime bien cet homme. Je suis d'accord avec lui quand il dit que tout enfant a le droit d'être à Poudlard, qu'il soit de sang-pur ou pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas le statut du sang qui fait le sorcier.

_ Tu me plais gamin, tu iras loin ! Tu feras de grandes choses, je le sens. Le choixpeau magique ne se trompe jamais. Il ne va pas être simple de te répartir…. Tu possèdes un don incontestable pour la magie. J'ai rarement ressenti cela auparavant…. Ton esprit est brillant, perçant, tu devines sans mal les intentions et les émotions des autres…Tu ferais des merveilles à Serdaigle…Mais j'ai également remarqué que tu préfères suivre tes convictions, parfois au mépris des règles établies. Quand tu as une idée en tête, tu ne la lâches pas, peu importe les conséquences…Tu te fies à ton instinct et à tes impressions. Ce qui me rappelle un certain Gryffondor…D'ailleurs, tu me rappelles tellement ce fondateur que tu ne peux qu'aller dans cette maison. Albus Dumbledore tu seras réparti à GRYFFONDOR !...Et je ne te dis pas adieu petit, parce qu'on se reverra...

* * *

_Alors, il vous a plu ce petit Albus ? Ca fait bizarre hein, de voir ce grand sorcier dans la peau d'un enfant de onze ans ? ^_^_

_La semaine prochaine, les Serpentards seront de nouveau mis à l'honneur avec Tom E. Jedusor !_


	7. Tom: l'enfant mystère

_Merci à Karoline83, Thaouka, Morgane Malefoy, Petit Sushi, Lutti, Helianza, Indifférente et Invaders Sud pour leurs reviews ! et à toi, lecteur d'avoir lu :)_

_Voici un chapitre que j'ai un peu plus développé que les autres, c'est sans doute mon préféré, peut-être parce que j'aime me plonger dans l'esprit retors et inacessible de Jedusor, allez savoir..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Tom : l'enfant mystère**

**OoO**

Enfin.

Ce fut le premier mot qui traversa l'esprit de Tom Jedusor alors qu'il franchissait le hall d'entrée de Poudlard.

Les lieux avaient beau lui être totalement inconnus, il ne lui avait pourtant fallu que quelques minutes pour se sentir chez lui

L'aura de magie qui se dégageait de l'école le traversait de part en part, lui procurant une sensation intense, puissante, presque familière.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'enfant se sentit bien.

Il se sentait à sa place. A la place qui lui était due.

L'orphelinat et ses journées si moroses ne seraient bientôt plus que de lointains souvenirs.

Il n'y reviendrait que durant les vacances d'été. Et heureusement !

D'ici là, il avait encore largement le temps avant d'y songer.

Tom avait déjà une petite idée de la manière dont il occuperait son temps libre.

D'abord il glanerait toutes les connaissances qu'il aurait à sa disposition sur Poudlard et sur le monde magique en général.

Apprendre, découvrir de nouvelles choses, se plonger dans des textes inaccessibles, il avait toujours aimé cela. Et, ce monde si riche, si neuf, représentait tant d'opportunités et de nouvelles expériences pour lui.

Le savoir est un pouvoir. Il l'avait appris bien assez tôt.

Un pouvoir qui, entre ses mains, pouvait même devenir dangereux…

Et ensuite, une fois qu'il aurait épanché sa soif de connaissance, il se pencherait sur ses origines, sur son arbre généalogique.

Qui était sa mère ? Qui était son père ? D'où venait-il ?

Tant de questions sans réponses.

Et l'enfant avait une sainte horreur de se retrouver ainsi, dans un flou totale.

Tom l'inconnu, Tom l'orphelin…C'était indigne de lui ! Il aurait un nom et une lignée !

Il les découvrirait. Il y passerait tout son temps libre s'il le fallait.

Il se sentait près à tout.

Même à l'impossible.

La voix fluette du directeur, Armando Dippet, retentit dans la Grande Salle, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

Tom ne prêta qu'une oreille discrète à son discours long et soporifique.

Il préférait de loin mémoriser l'endroit, les noms et les visages.

Alors que son regard balayait la table des professeurs, il croisa des yeux perçants, bien connus, qui le ramenèrent quelques semaines en arrière.

Ils appartenaient à un homme aux cheveux roux, au nez aquilin et aux lunettes en demi-lune.

Le professeur Dumbledore.

C'était lui qui avait annoncé à Tom sa nature de sorcier.

C'était également à lui que Tom avait montré sa nature. Sa véritable nature.

Un homme dont il devrait se méfier.

Dumbledore était très intelligent, il l'avait surement percé à jour.

L'enfant allait devoir redoubler de prudence s'il voulait atteindre ses objectifs.

Il espérait que les autres professeurs ne se monteraient pas aussi perspicaces…

Tom n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui mette des bâtons dans les roues.

L'homme et l'enfant s'affrontèrent du regard durant de longues minutes.

Un duel mental, silencieux qui ne fut interrompu que par l'arrivée inopinée d'un professeur.

Il tenait un tabouret et un vieux chapeau dans ses mains.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

_ Bien, les premières années avancez-vous, déclara le professeur en plaçant le tabouret et le chapeau avant de se tourner vers eux. Dans quelques instants la cérémonie de la répartition va commencer. Vous allez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et mettre le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête. Celui-ci va lire en vous et vous placer ensuite dans la maison qui vous convient le mieux. Elles sont au nombre de quatre et ont pour nom : Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Au dernier nom, Tom esquissa un fin sourire. Il appréciait déjà cette maison.

Après tout, les serpents et lui avaient une affinité particulière. Plus que particulière même.

Seul un homme était au courant de ce lien : Albus Dumbledore.

C'était fâcheux d'ailleurs.

Le jeune garçon attendit patiemment son tour, le regard braqué sur le Choixpeau magique. Il se demandait quel type de magie avait pu créer un objet pareil, digne de parole et de conscience.

Etait-ce une magie ancienne ? Interdite ?

_ Tom Elvis Jedusor, appela le professeur.

D'une démarche souple et un peu féline, l'enfant s'avança vers le tabouret sous les regards curieux des autres élèves.

Juste avant d'enfoncer le chapeau, il sentit à nouveau peser sur lui les yeux bleus et inquisiteurs de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier conservait un masque impassible. Mais, observateur, Tom remarqua le pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front.

_ Fascinant, souffla une voix dans sa tête. Troublant, mais fascinant.

_ Quoi donc ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Tom.

_ La magie qui circule dans tes veines, répondit le choixpeau. Elle est puissante, sauvage, presque animale. Cela me fait vaguement penser à…par Merlin ! Ca c'est intéressant ! Un Fourchelang, tu possèdes donc le don de parler aux serpents …Et je vois que tu en as déjà fait usage…

_ Exact, acquiesça l'enfant avec un sourire mauvais.

Le jardin de l'orphelinat avait été un lieu parfait pour ça…pour le malheur de certain de ses résidents.

_ C'est un don très rare que tu as là. Je n'ai connu qu'une personne qui l'avait.

_ Vraiment ? Qui était-ce ?

_ Salazar Serpentard.

Tom sursauta de surprise. Ce qui ne lui arrivait peu souvent, pour ainsi dire jamais.

_ Serpentard ? Comme la maison Serpentard ?

_ En effet petit, c'est lui-même qui l'a fondée. C'est l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

_ Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui ? Etait-il puissant ?

_ Oh oui, il l'était, confirma le choixpeau presque dans un murmure. Salazar Serpentard était un homme redoutable et redouté. Peu se sont risqués à le provoquer. Le seul à en avoir eu l'audace fut Godric Gryffondor, son rival de toujours. En plus d'être Fourchelang, Salazar était également un Legilimens hors-pair.

_ Un Legilimens ?

_ Une personne capable de pénétrer dans l'esprit des autres afin d'y extraire leurs émotions et leurs souvenirs.

_On peut les contrôler ? demanda Tom, très intéressé.

_.Mmoui...hum…bref, arrêtons-en là, je ne préfère pas m'épancher là-dessus, coupa brusquement le choixpeau magique.

Tom crut déceler dans sa voix une pointe de nervosité. Le sujet était-il donc sensible à ce point ? En avait-il trop dit ?

_ Tu as un esprit aiguisé, poursuivit le choixpeau. Et particulièrement curieux, comme j'ai pu le constater. Ces traits de caractère ajoutés à ton goût prononcé pour la lecture pourraient me faire pencher vers Serdaigle. Mais tu es bien trop ambitieux, calculateur et retors pour y aller. Toi, ce n'est pas par plaisir que tu glanes tes connaissances, c'est par intérêt. Qui plus est, tu as un don pour trouver le point sensible des autres et ainsi les dominer, les mettre à ta merci… Sans la moindre hésitation, tu iras donc à SERPENTARD !

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Tom se leva, puis se ravisa. Il avait une dernière question pour le choixpeau magique. Après tout il parlait, il était ancien, autant en profiter.

_ A tout hasard. Le nom « Jedusor » vous dit-il quelque chose ?

_ Navré mon garçon mais non, cela ne me dit rien du tout…

Un peu déçu, Tom s'avança vers la table qui l'applaudissait.

Finalement, après coup, il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas si grave, il avait quand même su tirer du chapeau une information capitale.

Salazar Serpentard était Fourchelang, comme lui, et il avait la nette intuition que c'était de ce côté qu'il devrait creuser.

Ses yeux brillèrent avec une intensité diabolique.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu !_

_La semaine prochaine: Ginny Weasley !  
_

_(Les Poufsouffles, promis, vous aurez bientôt votre maison ;)) _


	8. Ginny: l'enfant fragile (ou pas…)

_Hello ! _

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur :)_

_Comme j'étais inspirée, j'ai écrit un nouvel OS pour ce recueil, il s'agit de Minerva McGonagall ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_Dans ce nouveau chapitre c'est au tour de Ginny d'être répartie et ce n'est pas un hasard si je l'ai mise juste après Tom..._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Ginny : l'enfant fragile (ou pas…)**

**0oOo**

De plus en plus inquiète, Ginny Weasley cherchait de tous les côtés son frère : Ron et le meilleur ami de celui-ci : le célèbre Harry Potter.

En vain, les jeunes garçons ne se trouvaient nulle part, et ce n'était pas normal, pas du tout normal…

A la table des Gryffondors son grand frère, Percy, semblait lui aussi préoccupé par cette curieuse absence. Son regard était rivé sur la porte de la Grande Salle et de temps à autre, il secouait la tête, réprobateur. Il allait surement tout rapporter à ses parents. Ron passerait un sale quart d'heure…

En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu dans le Poudlard Express, pas depuis le quai 9 ¾. Ni lui, ni son ami. Mais où étaient-ils donc passés tous les deux ? Avaient-ils loupé le train ? Pourtant, ils se trouvaient juste derrière ses parents et elle…

Que de mystère ! Ginny avait hâte de _lui _en parler. Dire qu'elle avait failli l'oublier à la maison. Son précieux journal intime. Un journal qui avait appartenu autrefois à un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor et qui entretenait avec elle une étrange correspondance.

Elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer, c'était pire qu'une drogue, c'était un besoin. Il fallait qu'elle lui écrive, qu'elle déverse toutes ses émotions dedans. Jour et nuit compris !

Peu lui importait d'avoir un peu maigris ou d'avoir de légers moments d'absence. Tom était là pour l'écouter, la rassurer. Il était intelligent, compatissant et si charmeur parfois. Pour un peu, Ginny en tomberait amoureuse !

C'était son confident sur l'oreiller depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Il avait toujours répondu présent lorsqu'elle se sentait incomprise ou délaissée.

Parce qu'être la fille unique d'une famille de six garçons n'était pas chose facile.

Sans arrêt on la traitait comme un bébé, comme une fillette fragile et innocente. On ne la prenait pas au sérieux, c'était lassant à la longue.

Zut ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était la cadette qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller toute seule et faire ses preuves !

Au moins Tom, lui, avait décelé du potentiel chez elle. Il trouvait qu'elle était intelligente et particulièrement futée pour son âge.

C'est vrai que parfois, elle faisait des choses en cachette. Discrètement, sans jamais se faire prendre. Comme piquer les balais de ses frères et s'entrainer avec, par exemple.

Ginny n'avait pas pour habitude de se vanter mais elle se débrouillait assez bien en vol. Si ses parents savaient ça ! Ils en feraient une tête !

Une autre fois, elle avait chipé des bonbons et s'était débrouillée pour que cela retombe sur la tête de son frère Ron.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas très glorieux de sa part, mais ce jour là, il l'avait bien cherché.

Ginny tendit l'oreille, un bruit curieux l'avait interpellé. Un bruit qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et qui provenait de l'extérieur du château. Une sorte de vrombissement de voiture.

Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Une voiture à Poudlard ? Ce serait une première !

La jeune Weasley n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions. Le professeur McGonagall avança et la répartition commença.

Au fur et à mesure que les élèves étaient répartis, Ginny stressait de plus en plus. Elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle maison elle serait placée.

Toute sa famille avait été envoyée chez les Gryffondors et si dans son cas, ce serait différent ? Que se passerait-il ? Comment réagiraient-ils ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Gryffondors et s'attardèrent sur ses trois frères. Percy lui adressait un petit sourire encourageant et Fred et George faisaient les pitres. Pour changer.

Mais elle ne leur en voulus pas, même si parfois ils étaient éreintants, ils la faisaient toujours rire, en toute circonstance. C'était les clowns de la famille, d'une certaine façon.

_ Ginny Weasley, appela le professeur à haute voix.

Les joues toutes rouges, la fillette s'empressa de rejoindre le tabouret et de poser le choixpeau sur son crâne.

_ Encore une Weasley ! S'exclama le choixpeau magique dans sa tête. Par la barbe de Merlin, mais vous êtes combien d'enfants dans cette famille ?

_ Euh, on est sept en tout, répondit timidement Ginny. Et je suis la dernière.

_ La dernière et l'unique fille, hein. Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, observa le choixpeau.

_ Non, mais je ne me laisse pas non plus marcher sur les pieds !

_ Je vois ça, gamine, je vois ça. Tu as du tempérament. Un peu timide aussi, dans certains côtés. On dirait que tu n'oses pas te mettre en avant, mais bon tu es encore jeune. Ton assurance viendra avec le temps. Bien, bien, bien, dans quelle maison vais-je te mettre ?...Humm, c'est étrange…très étrange, je dirais même que ce n'est pas normale…

_ Quoi donc ? S'inquiéta la fillette en se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

_ Je sens quelque chose en toi. Une présence. Une présence que je n'ai pas sentie depuis de nombreuses années et qui ne devrait pas être là…

_ Ah bon ?

_ Peut-être que je me trompe mais…dis-moi petite, tu n'as pas eu des troubles de la mémoire dernièrement ?

_ Non, non, mentit Ginny avec empressement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait sorti ce mensonge mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Une petite voix dans sa tête le lui avait ordonné et elle n'avait pas pu lui résister.

_ Moui, bon, passons, lâcha finalement le choixpeau qui n'était pas dupe. Tu es une jeune fille loyale mais trop impatiente pour correspondre à la maison Poufsouffle. Tu es rusée et assez bonne comédienne, également très débrouillarde, tu pourrais convenir à la maison de Salazar Serpentard…

A ce nom la petite fille manqua défaillir. Si jamais elle se retrouvait chez les serpents, sa mère en aurait une syncope, quand à ses frères…n'en parlons pas.

_ Toutefois, poursuivit le choixpeau magique. Tu manques d'ambition, et ta détermination et ton entêtement font pencher la balance en faveur de la maison Gryffondor. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux petite fille. Montrer ce que tu vaux ne te fait pas peur. Ginny Weasley, tu seras donc répartie à GRYFFONDOR !

* * *

_La semaine prochaine, les Poufsouffles seront (enfin) mis à l'honneur avec Nymphadora Tonks !_

_A bientôt_


	9. Nymphadora : l'enfant haute en couleur

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_Nous voici donc en 1984 avec Nymphadora :)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Nymphadora : l'enfant haute en couleur**

**OoOo**

Frissonnante, grelottante, Nymphadora frictionnait avec vigueur les vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau.

Durant la traversée des premières années, la petite était tombée tête la première dans le lac et s'était ensuite fait violemment éjecter de l'eau par une bête monstrueuse. Visiblement le monstre qui hantait les profondeurs n'avait pas apprécié qu'on envahisse ainsi son territoire…Ou alors il ne l'avait pas trouvé à son goût. Quelle chance, vraiment !

Nymphadora Tonks ou comment bien commencer son année….

Sa mère lui avait pourtant bien répété de faire attention où elle marchait, mais ses pieds n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Ils trébuchaient, glissaient, s'emmêlaient, bref, ils lui pourrissaient l'existence quoi.

Et ce n'était pas la magie qui allait la guérir de sa maladresse, oh ça non. Cela se saurait sinon.

Il n'y avait que son père qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, il disait que cela lui donnait un petit côté drôle et touchant.

Nymphadora sentit son nez la picoter désagréablement. Elle tenta de se contenir, mais en vain, l'enfant éternua si fort qu'elle recouvrit la voix du directeur Dumbledore qui avait commencé son discours de bienvenue.

_ Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ? s'enquit un élève assis à la table des Gryffondors.

Le jeune garçon était roux, bien bâti pour son âge et assez joli garçon. Il avait également tellement de taches de rousseurs qu'on aurait dit qu'il était bronzé.

_ Froid ? Je suis frigorifiée, tu veux dire, lança Dora en tentant de contrôler les tremblements qui l'envahissaient.

_ Je ne connais pas encore de sorts pour se réchauffer, fit le garçon en levant du banc et se plaçant derrière elle, mais il me reste toujours ma cape.

Là-dessus, il l'enleva et l'enroula autour des épaules de Tonks qui lui sourit, reconnaissante.

_ Merci…

_ Charlie, compléta-t-il dans un sourire. Charlie Weasley, deuxième enfant de la famille Weasley, attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et grand fan de dragons. Pour te servir.

_ Nymphadora Tonks, se présenta à son tour la fillette. Mais je préfère Tonks tout court. Fille unique de la famille Tonks, maladroite ambulante et…

Les yeux de Charlie s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

_ Tes cheveux ! s'exclama-t-il. Tes cheveux, ils deviennent bleus !

_ Ah oui, c'est normal ça, le rassura Nymphadora en riant devant sa réaction. Je suis Métamorphomage.

_ Métamorpho-quoi ? répéta Charlie qui la dévisageaient comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Dans la Grande Salle, de nombreux élèves la pointaient du doigt. Ou plutôt sa chevelure d'un bleu glacé.

_ Métamorphomage, c'est la faculté de modifier son apparence à volonté, expliqua patiemment la petite fille. Par exemple quand je suis en colère, mes cheveux deviennent rouges. C'est un don souvent héréditaire.

_ Donc là, si tu as les cheveux bleus c'est parce que…

_ Parce que j'ai froid. Quand j'aurais plus chaud, ils reprendront leur couleur normale. Je suis encore un peu jeune pour maitriser totalement mon pouvoir. Mais quand ce sera le cas, je les changerais de couleur à volonté. En rose, tiens ! Oh oui, j'adore le rose !

_ Tu en as de la chance, dit Charlie qui la regardait à présent d'un œil admiratif. McGonagall va en faire une tête !…Ah, euh, en fait c'est déjà le cas je crois…

D'un signe du menton, il lui montra une femme d'apparence stricte et sévère. Celle-ci la fixait d'un air à la fois intéressé et désapprobateur.

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda Tonks en rosissant légèrement.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout.

_ La directrice de ma maison : Minerva McGonagall. Elle est aussi professeur de métamorphose. Elle est très douée, mon père m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu le prix du Meilleur Jeune Espoir dans cette matière, quand elle était plus jeune.

Le professeur s'avança, munie d'un vieux choixpeau et d'un tabouret, coupant cours à leur discussion.

_ La répartition va surement commencer. Tiens, je te rends ta cape, dit Tonks en lui tendant le bout de tissu.

_ Bonne chance, lui lança Charlie avant de se rassoir, la cape entre les mains. J'espère que tu seras dans ma maison !

_ Moi aussi, fit la fillette en lui adressant un sourire.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur la répartition de ses camarades. Son nom commençant par la lettre « T », elle avait largement le temps.

_ Nymphadora Tonks, l'appela le professeur McGonagall après de longues minutes d'attente.

La petite fille se dirigea vers le tabouret, le sourire aux lèvres, l'esprit serein.

Mais c'était sans compter sur ses pieds qui avaient décidé de ne pas la laisser en paix…Sans lui demander son avis bien évidemment.

Marchant trop vite, la pauvre Tonks trébucha, glissa puis finalement s'étala de tout son long sous les éclats de rire de ses camarades.

Nymphadora Tonks ou comment bien commencer son année : seconde partie…

_ Tout va bien miss Tonks ? s'inquiéta le directeur qui s'était redressé de sa chaise.

_ Oui, oui, acquiesça Nymphadora dont les joues avaient pris la couleur de ses cheveux : rouge coquelicot. J'ai l'habitude en fait. Merci monsieur.

Elle se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

_ Oh, mais que voilà un don étonnant ! s'exclama le choixpeau, visiblement très intéressé. Métamorphomage hein ? Et je constate que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour ton âge.

_ Oui, ça peut aller, dit Nymphadora en esquissant un petit sourire. Mais mes transformations ne sont pas encore très stables.

_ C'est normal, tu es jeune et tu as besoin d'entrainement. De plus, ce don est fortement lié aux humeurs du moment ainsi qu'aux émotions. En général un Métamorphomage arrive à le maitriser pleinement vers l'âge de 14-15 ans. Si tu as vraiment des difficultés à le contrôler, je te recommande d'aller en parler avec le professeur McGonagall, c'est une experte en métamorphose, elle t'aiderait surement…

_ Merci, j'irais la voir dans ce cas.

_ Bien voyons, voyons, quelle maison pourrait te convenir ? Humm, tu es une jeune fille qui ne se fie pas uniquement aux apparences. Tu préfères lire dans le cœur des gens plutôt que de les juger. En somme, tu es une personne tolérante et très ouverte. D'ailleurs, c'est souvent toi qui vas vers les autres ….Humm, tu aimes également être entourée par ta famille et tes amis, ils comptent énormément. Tu te consacres d'abord à eux avant de penser à toi. De plus tu es foncièrement patiente, intègre et ne te laisses pas démonter facilement. Ah et je vois que tu es particulièrement tenace, gamine ! Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu ne lâches pas !…Oui, oui, oui, pas de doute là dessus, ça ne peut-être que cette maison. Ouverture d'esprit, chaleur humaine, ténacité, cela ne peut être que POUFSOUFFLE !

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine avec Drago Malefoy !_


	10. Drago : l'enfant calculateur

**Chapitre 10 : Drago : l'enfant calculateur**

**OoOo**

« Harry Potter »

Un prénom, un nom. Des mots tous simples et bien innocents.

Ils n'avaient à priori rien de palpitant, si ce n'est qu'ils agaçaient prodigieusement, mais alors prodigieusement Drago Malefoy. Et ce, depuis un certain temps.

Son père, Lucius Malefoy, homme puissant, influent et surtout assoiffé de pouvoir, n'avait cessé de lui parler de ce Potter durant son enfance. .

En effet depuis la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres, de rumeurs étranges circulaient sur son compte. Certain laissaient entendre qu'Harry Potter ne serait autre qu'un redoutable mage noir. Ce qui expliquerait la raison pour laquelle le jeune garçon aurait détruit Lord Voldemort, puis aurait été placé, par la suite, chez des moldus loin de la communauté magique.

Et avoir un mage aussi puissant dans son cercle de Mangemorts avantagerait grandement les plans ambitieux de son serpentard de père, il fallait l'avouer…

Les Malefoy avaient toujours été comme ça : calculateurs, manipulateurs et particulièrement doués pour anticiper les choses et les retourner en leur faveur.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient reconnus partout, dans le monde sorcier.

Et le jeune héritier en était fier, très fier.

Il n'avait qu'à prononcer son nom pour voir les visages pâlir, les têtes s'incliner et ses ordres quasiment exécutés. Sa renommée procurait bien des avantages et Drago savait amplement en profiter.

Aussi, avant même d'avoir intégré Poudlard, il avait d'ores et déjà décidé de faire d'Harry Potter son allié et de rendre ainsi son père fier de lui.

Bien sûr son plan n'était que purement intéressé.

Car les Malefoy n'avait pas d'amis, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Un ami c'est gênant et cela n'apporte rien. Alors qu'un allié bien placé, au Ministère de la magie par exemple, ça, c'est particulièrement intéressant…

Sauf que le plan du jeune garçon, si minutieusement préparé, n'avait pas marché comme prévu.

Dans le Poudlard Express, le Survivant avait tout bonnement refusé de lui serrer la main, de manière arrogante et suffisante, et Drago l'avait pris comme une insulte personnelle.

Pire encore, Potter avait préféré devenir ami avec un Weasley, un traitre à son sang, et discuter avec une Sang de bourbe ! Une maudite Sang de bourbe, indigne d'être sorcière. Quelle honte !

Drago eut une grimace de dégoût en y repensant.

Quand son père saurait ça…

Heureusement, le jeune Sang-pur avait fait connaissance avec deux autres garçons : Crabbe et Goyle. Des Sang-purs pas très futés mais à la carrure imposante.

Qu'ils manquent de cervelle ne dérangeait absolument pas Drago. C'était de leurs muscles qu'il avait besoin. L'esprit brillant c'était lui. Et lui seul.

Avec ces deux molosses à ses côtés, Malefoy ne risquait rien, et il pourrait ainsi régler ses comptes avec le Balafré sans problème.

De plus, l'enfant possédait un autre allié, une connaissance de son père, ici même dans la Grande Salle, assis à la table des professeurs.

Severus Rogue, ancien Mangemort et professeur de potion. Un homme réputé pour sa froideur et sa grande perspicacité.

Et au vu de la façon dont ses yeux noirs dévisageaient le jeune Potter, il ne le portait pas dans son cœur non plus…

Drago esquissa un sourire goguenard.

En cours de potion, il allait bien s'amuser. Ne disait-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?...

_ Dis Drago, fit tout à coup une voix morne à ses côtés.

_ Quoi ? répliqua ce dernier en se tournant face à un garçon bâti comme un gorille.

_ Tu comptes aller dans quelle maison ?

Le jeune Sang-pur eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

_ Voyons Goyle, la question ne se pose pas. Serpentard bien sûr ! Mon père me dit toujours que c'est la plus digne des quatre maisons et qu'elle n'accepte que des Sang-purs. De nobles et puissants sorciers y ont été envoyés et au moins sa réputation n'est pas souillée par des sangs impurs, rajouta-t-il en fixant avec mépris les trois autres maisons.

Une en particulier dont venait de rejoindre la Sang-de Bourbe du Poudlard Express.

Drago n'avait pas retenu son nom, elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Le jeune garçon attendit patiemment son tour, retenant les noms des Sang-purs dont lui avait parlés son père, ignorant complètement les autres.

Un dénommé « Londubat » attira son attention un bref instant, il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…une histoire liée à des Mangemorts…

Cependant lorsque le jeune Neville fut envoyé chez les Gryffondors, il ne s'en soucia plus le moins du monde. D'autant plus que Drago le trouvait complètement empoté.

_ Tsss, il n'ira pas loin celui-là, commenta-t-il avec mépris en le suivant des yeux jusqu'à la table des lions.

Trois élèves furent envoyés à Serdaigle et enfin son nom résonna dans la Grande Salle.

Malefoy se fraya un passage à travers le groupe des premières années bousculant et écrasant des orteils au passage.

_ Aie ! T'excuse-pas surtout ! l'apostropha vertement un rouquin grand et dégingandé.

Le reconnaissant sans mal, d'une part par la couleur de ses cheveux, d'autre part parce que Drago avait bonne mémoire, il lui adressa un sourire provocant.

_ Va te faire cuire un hippogriffe Weasley et retourne sous les jupes de ta mère. Je crois que c'est là où tu es le mieux…

Là-dessus il ricana et s'en alla rejoindre le choixpeau magique qu'il posa sur le sommet de son crâne.

_ Drago Malefoy…..Malefoy…pourquoi ce nom ne m'est-il pas inconnu ? lâcha une voix éraillée dans sa tête.

_ Probablement parce que nous faisons partis d'une des plus illustres et anciennes familles de sorciers, déclara l'enfant, tout fier qu'il était.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Assurément. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit.

_ Oh, alors si c'est le paternel qui le dit…railla le Choixpeau magique.

_ D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher dans quelle maison me mettre, poursuivit le Sang-pur faisant fi des sarcasmes du vieux chapeau. Tous les membres de ma lignée ont été envoyés dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard.

_ Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?...Et je suppose que c'est également sieur Malefoy qui te l'a appris ?

_Evidemment ! fit Drago d'un ton qui se voulait supérieur.

_ Gamin, je conçois qu'admirer ainsi ton père est très…noble de ta part, mais tôt ou tard il faudra bien que tu fasses tes propres choix !

_ Je …

_ Parce que tes parents ne seront pas toujours là, petit ! Il faut que tu le saches ! le coupa le Choixpeau magique. Et en ce moment ce n'est pas ton père dont je suis chargé de répartir, mais toi ! Et uniquement toi. A présent, laisse-moi faire, tu veux.

Peu habitué à ce qu'on lui parle de la sorte, et encore moins par un chapeau effrité, l'enfant ne dit plus un mot.

_ Voyons…tu es rusé à ce que je vois. Oh oui, particulièrement rusé. Adepte des railleries et des coups bas en plus de cela. Avec toi, tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner… Débrouillard évidemment, cela va de paire, tu arrives toujours à t'en sortir dans une situation difficile…..Humm, tu aimes trouver la faille et taper là où ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas petit ?

_ Oui, tout à fait, confirma Drago en souriant méchamment.

Il repensait à Ron Weasley dont les oreilles étaient devenues cramoisies sous l'humiliation. Et cela l'enchantait infiniment.

_ Manipulateur, calculateur, je sens que tu vas t'entendre avec le professeur Rogue…poursuivit son interlocuteur d'une voix neutre. Surtout si tu apprécies la magie noire….Bien, pas d'hésitation, tu as toutes les qualités de la maison…SERPENTARD !

Drago afficha une mine victorieuse.

_ Vous voyez bien que j'avais raison. Tous les Malefoy, sans exception, sont envoyés dans cette maison.

_ Attends un peu d'avoir des descendants gamin, tu pourrais bien être surpris…

* * *

_Humm, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire sur Drago, j'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu :) _

_La semaine prochaine, ce sera au tour d'un autre Serpentard, j'ai nommé Regulus Black !_

_A bientôt_


	11. Regulus : l'enfant déchiré

_Salut, salut !_

_Me voici donc de retour avec le méconnu Regulus Black. _

_J'avoue qu'il est certainement assez précoce dans ce chapitre, tout comme son frère, mais j'ai toujours l'impression que les enfants grandissent trop vite dans cette famille..._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Regulus : l'enfant déchiré**

**OoOo**

Dans la Grande Salle, le petit Regulus Black fixait obstinément la pointe de ses chaussures.

L'enfant ne supportait plus les regards meurtriers que lui adressait son ainé : Sirius Black, installé à la table de sa maison, celle de Godric Gryffondor.

Depuis des mois son frère la considérait désormais comme sa famille d'adoption, sa seule et unique famille. Au point qu'il en avait délaissé Regulus.

Sirius lui adressait à peine la parole, se vantant sans cesse des quatre-cents coups qu'il faisait avec ses meilleurs amis et passant le reste du temps à provoquer et blesser ses parents.

Et le petit garçon en souffrait. Terriblement. Silencieusement.

Bien sûr il ne le montrait pas, il conservait un masque froid et impassible,

digne des Black.

Car un Black ne cille pas, ne tremble pas, ne pleure pas et ce, en n'importe quelle circonstance. Même s'il a froid, même s'il est triste, même s'il souffre…

L'enfant avait été éduqué ainsi.

Aucune marque de faiblesse n'était tolérée par Walburga et Orion Black, sous peine de sévères représailles.

Seuls la pureté, le respect et la noblesse étaient mis en avant et fièrement représentés par cette prestigieuse lignée. Depuis leur enfance, on leur inculquait ces valeurs. C'était une tradition.

Regulus avait obéi sans rechigner, apprenant avec délectation les arts obscurs de la magie dès son plus jeune âge et ignorant ostensiblement tous ceux dont le sang n'était pas pur.

Mais contrairement à ses parents, il n'éprouvait envers les sang-mélés et les né-moldus aucune animosité, juste une froide indifférence.

Et Sirius l'avait mal pris, très mal pris. D'un tempérament impulsif et autoritaire, il n'avait pas supporté que son cadet rejoigne les idéaux de la famille Black.

A la suite de ça, de nombreuses disputes avaient opposé les deux jeunes frères et leur relation s'était rapidement envenimée au fil des mois. Un fossé s'était crée entre eux et leur enfance avait pris le goût de l'amertume et de la rancune.

Pendant que l'un restait cloitré dans sa chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondors, l'autre demeurait fidèle à sa famille.

Et cela ne servait à rien de raisonner son frère, ou du moins de lui adresser la parole, Sirius ne pardonnait pas facilement.

Il demeurait ancré à ses principes gryffodoriens.

Le visage de Regulus s'assombrit.

Le cadet des Black n'avait pas voulu ça. Pas à ce point là, pas jusque là…

Et à présent c'était trop tard, chacun avait choisi son camp à présent.

Il se sentait mal…mal, comme déchiré à l'intérieur.

Etait-cela perdre un frère ?

Parfois la nuit, l'enfant sanglotait sous son oreiller, à l'abri dans l'obscurité, sans crainte d'être surpris, déversant sans compter toute la colère qui lui obscurcissait le cœur.

Se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Il lui arrivait aussi de descendre les escaliers pour aller rejoindre le seul être qui lui apportait à un peu de réconfort, un peu de chaleur.

Son elfe de maison : Kreattur.

Kreattur qui servait sa famille depuis des années et lui vouait une fidélité intarissable.

Kreattur qui conservait toujours quelques biscuits pour lui remonter le moral et qui lui avait même lu des histoires quand Regulus était tout petit.

Si sa mère l'avait surpris ainsi, à entretenir une amitié étrange avec un vulgaire elfe de maison, il ne l'aurait pas emporté au paradis. Ca non…

Mais Regulus n'en pouvait plus d'accumuler toutes ces émotions à l'intérieur de lui, il avait besoin de se libérer, de se confier. Sinon le jeune Sang-pur craquerait.

Certes, il était un Black, mais avant tout il était un enfant.

Et Walburga Black avait tendance à l'oublier…

_ Je te préviens Regulus, cria une voix forte dans la Grande Salle, le faisant redresser la tête. Si jamais tu t'avises de rejoindre les Serpentard, tu n'existeras plus pour moi !

C'était son frère Sirius Black qui s'était levé de sa chaise et qui le toisait avec défi.

Regulus n'aimait pas du tout se donner en spectacle, il aurait été chez lui, il n'y aurait pas prêté attention mais là, devant tout le monde, ce fut de trop…

_ Exister ? Exister ? Et depuis quand est-ce que j'existe pour toi, hein ! s'emporta-t-il, les traits déformés par la fureur. La dernière fois que tu m'as adressé la parole c'était pour me traiter de pantin !

_ Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? le provoqua l'ainé des Black, ignorant les regards intrigués des autres élèves et indignés des professeurs. Ouvre-les yeux bon sang ! Tu ne vois donc pas que dans quelques années tu seras devenu comme eux ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une marionnette cher petit frère.

Regulus tressaillit sous l'insulte et serra les poings, son frère allait le payer cher !

Pendant que le silence régnait dans la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall jugea bon d'intervenir avant que la dispute ne dégénère. D'autant plus qu'elle connaissait le caractère particulièrement inflammable du jeune Sirius Black.

_ Mr Black veuillez vous asseoir immédiatement ! le réprimanda-t-elle sèchement. Quand allez-vous donc apprendre l'ordre et la discipline ?!

_ Probablement jamais, intervint un jeune garçon brun, les cheveux en pagaille.

_ Taisez-vous Potter ! La cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt débuter et j'aimerais un peu de calme, si ce n'est trop demander !

Regulus adressa un dernier regard noir à son frère, qui le lui rendit avec force, avant de porter son attention sur la cérémonie.

Il ne savait que trop où il serait réparti : Serpentard comme le souhaitait tant ses chers parents.

Là bas, le jeune Black aurait une chance de se faire de puissants alliés et il pourrait ainsi apprendre à leurs côtés tous les secrets de la magie noire.

Cette magie que répugnait tant son rebelle de frère alors que lui en était fortement attiré.

Son père le retrouvait souvent plongé dans des manuscrits interdits jusqu'à tard le soir. Au lieu de le disputer, Orion Black l'encourageait vivement à continuer ses lectures, le poussant même à faire usage de magie noire le plus tôt possible, pour s'entrainer.

Mais ça, ça le petit garçon ne s'en sentait pas capable. Surtout les sortilèges impardonnables. Faire souffrir une personne, un être vivant…jusqu'à le rendre fou, jusqu'à le faire mourir, tout ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux …c'était…non, il ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable.

Peut-être plus tard quand il serait plus mûr, plus expérimenté…et encore….

_ Regulus Black, l'appela la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Les yeux braqués sur le choixpeau, l'enfant s'avança, ignora les avertissements de son ainé et s'empara du vieux chapeau.

_ Eh bien, tes pensées sont bien sombres mon garçon, nota une voix dans son esprit.

_ Je le déteste, je le déteste tellement si vous saviez, fit Regulus d'une voix amère.

_ Je le sais gamin, je le sais, mais prends garde, la rancœur est un poison tenace, l'avertit le Choixpeau magique. D'autant plus que tu n'es pas si différent de ton frère, beaucoup moins que tu ne le penses.

_ Quelle importance ? Je l'ai perdu depuis longtemps… Et puis, c'est un Gryffondor et moi, un futur Serpentard. Ca ne pardonne pas pour Sirius Black.

_ Humm, pourtant tu as des qualités qui pourraient t'amener à être dans la maison Gryffondor. Il y a du cran en toi et puis surtout, tu es le premier Sang-pur que je vois, qui traite son elfe de maison comme un être humain…presque comme un ami. Ce n'est pas banal, oh non pas du tout banal.

_ Kreattur a toujours été là pour moi, c'est normal que je le respecte, rétorqua Regulus, mais s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ne me mettez pas à Gryffondor. Mes parents me le feraient payer cher. Surtout ma mère ! Et c'est à Serpentard que je veux aller !

_ Du calme, petit, du calme, l'apaisa le Choixpeau magique. Je l'ai simplement envisagé, rien de plus. Et puis tu es une personne posée, qui prend la peine de réfléchir avant d'agir, très ingénieuse, avec une forte volonté de faire ses preuves, envers et contre tout.

Ce qui m'amène à dire qu'effectivement tu seras envoyé à SERPENTARD.

Regulus soupira de soulagement, il s'apprêtait à se redresser lorsque la voix du choixpeau retentit une nouvelle fois dans sa tête.

_ Dernière chose, petit.

_ Oui ? fit l'enfant tout étonné.

_ Ne fait pas le mauvais choix.

_ Et si c'est trop tard ?

_ Tu peux toujours revenir en arrière…

* * *

_La semaine prochaine vous serez plongés dans la Next generation avec Teddy Lupin ! (comme ça, j'aurais fait toute la famille ^^)_

_A bientôt_


	12. Teddy : l'enfant perdu

_Merci à Indifferente, Lutti, La Louve, dol, Invaders Sud, Ombreduphoenix, Rose-Eliade, Dumby et MarsJovial2312 pour leurs reviews ! _

_En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, c'est bel et bien à Gryffondor qu'il a été envoyé :)_

_Le chapitre sur Teddy est le long et le plus développé du recueil, j'y ai également rajouté un personnage de ma création ^^ _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Teddy : l'enfant perdu**

**OoO**

Englouti dans la masse des élèves, Teddy Lupin tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin dans le hall d'entrée de la plus renommée des écoles de magie : Poudlard.

Peine perdue, la foule était si compacte que le jeune garçon renonça rapidement et, en attendant, préféra contempler à loisir ces lieux si imposants.

Alors qu'il scrutait avec attention le blason du château, constitué des quatre célèbres animaux, son regard fut subitement attiré par une plaque fixée aux murs, placée là bien en évidence, à la vue de toutes et de tous.

Une plaque toute simple et qui, pourtant, lui serra le cœur.

_ Elle est belle pas un vrai? lança un blondinet qui se trouvait tout près de lui, il avait un visage fin, bien dessiné et des yeux d'un vert étonnant. Moi aussi je l'ai regardée tout à l'heure, c'est une plaque commémorative, éclaira l'enfant, ils l'ont mise ici en hommage à tous ceux qui se sont battus le 2 mai 1998 et qui n'ont pas survécu à la bataille…Pour que tout le monde se souvienne.

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, Teddy baissa les yeux et garda le silence.

_ Tu as perdu quelqu'un ce jour là n'est-ce pas ? observa le garçonnet qui le dévisageait à présent d'un œil inquisiteur. Tu as le même regard que mon frère…

Surpris, Teddy leva la tête et le regarda à son tour.

_ Qui est ton frère ?

_ Dennis, répondit l'enfant. Dennis Creevey. J'avais un autre frère, un peu plus âgé que lui, qui a été tué durant la bataille…Je l'ai à peine connu, j'étais trop petit à l'époque, à peine deux ans. Il s'appelait Colin. Est-ce que ce nom te dit quelque chose ?

A ces mots, Teddy ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, une lueur d'intérêt allumée au fond de ses iris.

_ Je crois bien que oui, répondit-il en fouillant dans sa mémoire pour en être certain. Mon parrain m'en a un peu parlé. Colin faisait parti de l'A.D, il est mort très jeune, comme de nombreux autres élèves d'ailleurs….

Le blondinet haussa un sourcil.

_ Ton parrain ? C'est quoi son nom ?

_ Hum…Harry Potter, répondit Teddy après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la réaction de son interlocuteur ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Harry Potter ! Non sans rire ! s'écria le garçonnet en sautillant à moitié sur place, tout excité. Mince alors ! Quand je dirais ça à Dennis ! Tu sais que Colin et lui poursuivaient sans arrêt ton parrain pour avoir sa photo dédicacée ? Le pauvre devait vraiment en avoir assez ! Tu pourrais lui parler de moi ? Je pense que mon grand frère aimerait beaucoup reprendre contact avec des anciens membres de l'A.D. Mais au fait, ajouta-t-il sans laisser à Teddy le temps de répondre, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Moi, c'est William, ravi de te rencontrer…

_Teddy Lupin, acheva ce dernier tout sourire. J'enverrai un hibou à mon parrain, mais je ne te promets rien.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, lança William, le visage radieux.

Son regard se porta machinalement vers les cheveux de Teddy dont la couleur était en partie masquée par la pénombre du château.

William plissa les yeux, il lui semblait que…mais ce n'était pas possible…

_ C'est moi ou tu as les cheveux bleus ?

Teddy s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une voix tonitruante retentit dans le hall.

_ Ben alors les p'tits jeunes, vous n'êtes pas encore dans la Grande Salle ? !

Teddy et William reculèrent simultanément en voyant une silhouette massive se dirigeait droit sur eux.

La silhouette appartenait à un homme très grand, aussi haut que les portes du château et une barbe épaisse et touffue lui dévorait une bonne partie du visage, lui conférant un aspect assez effrayant.

Toutefois les enfants soupirèrent de soulagement en reconnaissant le demi-géant Hagrid qui les avait accueillis sur le quai avec les autres premières années.

Un homme impressionnant au premier abord, mais dans le fond, pas méchant pour un sou.

_ La cérémonie ne va pas tarder, les prévint Hagrid, et la directrice ne tolère pas que…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, le regard braqué sur la tignasse de Teddy qui avait changé de couleur.

_ Oh ! C'est…serais-tu métamorphomage ?

Teddy acquiesça silencieusement tout en observant Hagrid qui semblait tout à coup bouleversé.

_ Serais-tu…serais-tu le fils de Tonks et de Lupin ? demanda le demi-géant la voix hachée par l'émotion.

_ Oui, en effet, vous les connaissiez ? questionna le jeune Lupin, le cœur battant.

_ On faisait tous les trois partis de l'Ordre du phénix et Remus a été mon collègue du travail durant un an quand Harry était scolarisé. Il a…il a toujours été très gentil avec moi, raconta Hagrid, les yeux humides de larmes. Un homme très bon, très ouvert et Dora, si pleine de vie…si jeune…elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout, tu sais….Fichue guerre !

Hagrid sortit un énorme mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe et se moucha à plusieurs reprises dans un vacarme à faire fuir un dragon.

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-il tout penaud, je suis trop sensible et c'est tellement…à chaque fois que j'en parle…tous mes souvenirs reviennent, ca me hante…Fichue guerre !

_ Bon, euh, on va vous laisser, dit William tandis que le géant se mouchait à nouveau. Sinon on risque d'être en retard. A bientôt !

Il tira Teddy par la manche et tous deux rejoignirent la Grande-Salle le plus discrètement possible.

Du moins essayèrent, car le regard furibond que leur lança la directrice à leur arrivée les firent se sentir tous petits, mais alors tous petits.

_ Comme je le disais, poursuivit Minerva McGonagall comme si de rien était, c'est Mr Neville Londubat qui va être chargé d'assurer les cours de botanique…

A la table des professeurs, un jeune homme brun au visage lunaire fit un petit signe timide en direction des élèves qui applaudirent à tout rompre.

Teddy le trouva tout de suite sympathique et puis, s'il se souvenait bien, Neville Londubat avait combattu aux cotés de son parrain et de ses parents. Une bonne raison de l'apprécier !

_ C'est un ancien membre de l'A.D, souffla-t-il à William.

_ Génial ! s'exclama ce dernier de nouveau excité, tu crois que je pourrais avoir sa photo dédicacée ?

_Euh…

_ Je plaisante voyons ! s'esclaffa William devant la tête qu'affichait son camarade. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'étais comme mes frères ?

Pour toute réponse, Teddy ébaucha un sourire moqueur.

_ C'est également lui qui va vous appeler par vos noms afin que vous soyez répartis dans une des quatre maisons, poursuivit la directrice en se tournant vers les premières années qu'elle fixa avec intensité. Et je vous prierais de garder le silence tout le long de la répartition !

_ Eh ben, ça promet avec elle, gémit William tout en suivant des yeux le professeur Londubat qui s'était levé et se dirigeait vers eux, un parchemin à la main. Ca ne va pas être drôle tous les jours.

_ Comme tu dis, approuva Teddy, et je crois qu'elle ne va pas du tout apprécier mes cheveux bleus…mais cela m'est fichtrement égale ! Ma mère avait bien les cheveux roses et en elle était fier !

_ Elle devait vraiment être excentrique et sympathique !

_ Oui…oui, j'en suis sûr, fit Teddy, le cœur lourd.

L'enfant n'en laissait rien paraître mais ce qu'avait raconté Hagrid tout à l'heure l'avait remué, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Dans sa poche, sa main serrait étroitement les deux médailles qu'avaient reçues ses parents à titre posthume avec leurs noms gravés dessus.

Teddy les gardait avec lui constamment, afin qu'il se sente au plus près de Nymphadora et Remus Lupin, à chaque instant de sa vie, un peu comme des porte-bonheurs.

Souvenirs, témoignage, photos, c'était tout ce qui lui restait d'eux désormais. Sans oublier le parfum de sa mère qui flottait dans sa maison, un zeste de rose et de vanille que même le temps n'avait su effacer…

_ William Creevey, appela le professeur Londubat.

Teddy encouragea le blondinet d'un clin d'œil et quelques minutes plus tard le nom de Gryffondor résonna entre les quatre murs de Poudlard, suivis des cris de joie de William qui rejoignit sa maison presque en dansant sur place.

_ Youhouhou ! Je suis à Gryffondor ! chantonna-t-il sous le regard rieur du professeur Londubat, actuel directeur de ladite maison.

Quand ce fut son tour, Teddy tressaillit légèrement mais reprit très vite contenance en voyant le visage du professeur Londubat se fendre d'un large sourire et lui tendre le Choixpeau magique.

_ Hum, alors ainsi Remus Lupin a su saisir sa chance, lança une voix dès qu'il eut placé le chapeau sur son crâne.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Teddy en haussant les sourcils.

_ Quand il s'est placé à l'endroit où tu es actuellement, j'ai pu lire toutes les émotions qui le traversaient, éclaira le choixpeau. Du fait de sa lycanthropie, ton père avait une très basse opinion de lui-même. Il avait tellement honte de sa condition qu'il se voyait déjà vivre seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie….Et visiblement, ce fut loin d'être le cas ! Ta mère a vraiment dû être tenace et déterminée pour réussir à le convaincre…D'ailleurs, tu tiens un peu des Tonks de ce côté-là, ajouta-t-il avec perspicacité. Tu n'en fais souvent qu'à ta tête, pas vrai gamin ?

Teddy hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rire en se souvenant des interminables disputes qui l'opposaient à sa grand-mère, aussi têtue que lui !

En général, cela se finissait toujours autour d'un bon gâteau au chocolat.

_ Voyons, voyons, continua le choixpeau. Qu'avons-nous d'autre ?...Humm un goût prononcé pour l'aventure et plus particulièrement pour l'exploration, j'ai comme l'impression que les passages _secrets_ de Poudlard ne vont pas le rester longtemps avec toi, petit !...Je constate également que tu es quelqu'un de très curieux, téméraire par moment et assez protecteur envers tes proches… Le portrait de Remus tout craché en somme, excepté que tu sembles nettement plus confiant que lui…Humm…moui, au départ j'hésitais avec la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle, mais après réflexion, il vaut mieux que tu ailles à…GRYFFONDOR !

En enlevant le choixpeau, Teddy Lupin clignota des yeux, le temps de se réadapter à la lumière environnante.

Il allait se lever quand deux silhouettes debouts, au milieu de la Grande Salle, attirèrent son attention.

Deux silhouettes dont il était le seul à avoir remarqué et qui lui semblaient étrangement familières.

Un homme, une femme. Lui châtain avec quelques mèches blanches et un sourire bienveillant, elle, plus petite avec des cheveux d'un rose piquant et qui regardait Teddy, pleine de fierté. Tous deux lui firent un signe de la main avant de disparaître aussi mystérieusement qu'ils étaient apparus.

Et c'est tout sourire que Teddy rejoignit sa maison, ses cheveux d'un bleu plus lumineux que jamais.

* * *

A_lors ? Cela vous a plu ? ^^ _

_Je n'avais encore jamais écrit sur la Next generation, c'était le grand plongeon !_

_Le suivant sera Neville_


	13. Neville : l'enfant indécis

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews et à toi, visiteur, d'avoir lu.  
_

_Comme promis, je dédie cet OS à Sunday Vanille qui aime tant Neville :) _

_C'est le tout premier OS que j'ai écris sur la répartition, donc il est assez court, mais les prochains seront plus longs !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Neville : l'enfant indécis**

**OoOo**

Le cœur battant, Neville Londubat attendait.

Son regard ne cessait d'alterner entre un vieux chapeau rapiécé, posé sur un tabouret, qui lui inspirait une peur bleue et ses camarades qui passaient l'épreuve de la répartition dont il admirait le courage.

Et intérieurement Neville Londubat soupirait.

Il se trouvait timide, poltron, maladroit et désespérément étourdi.

Et ce n'était pas sa grand-mère qui le contredirait, ou plus ridicule encore, le rassurerait…

« Pour une fois dans ta vie sois courageux Neville ! Fais honneur aux Londubat », lui avait-elle sorti quelques heures avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express.

Cela voulait tout dire.

Oui, du haut de ses onze ans Neville avait une bien piètre opinion de lui-même.

D'ailleurs il avait déjà choisi sa maison : Poufsouffle. C'était certainement celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

De toute façon il ne voyait pas quelle autre maison voudrait de lui.

Sa nervosité s'accrut à l'approche de son nom de famille.

Et lorsque le professeur, dont il avait oublié le nom, l'appela il manqua défaillir.

Comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses il se précipita vers le tabouret manquant s'étaler par terre dans sa course. De ses mains fébriles il s'empara du choixpeau et l'enfourna sur son crâne.

L'obscurité l'enveloppa.

_ Tiens un Londubat ! s'exclama le Choixpeau dans sa tête. Cela faisait longtemps ! Voyons, voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?

_ Poufsouffle ! laissa échapper inconsciemment Neville.

_ Hummm, il est vrai que tu possèdes certaines qualités de cette maison. Ta loyauté est sans faille, c'est indéniable. Tu sais également te montrer patient et juste, mais…

_ Mais ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune garçon.

_ Je vois autre chose. Du courage.

_ Du courage ? répéta Neville qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_ Oui, oui, oui, je ne me trompe jamais. Le tien est un peu particulier. Il est là, discret, silencieux, mais il est là. Tapi dans l'ombre il attend son heure. Et il se révélera bien plus tôt que tu ne le croies. Tu verras… Ma décision est prise : Neville Londubat, ta place est toute désignée pour Gryffondor.

_ Gryffondor ? Mais…mais non ! Je voulais aller à Poufsouffle ! Gryffondor est réservé aux élèves braves et je…je ne le suis pas, fit l'enfant d'une toute petite voix.

_ Le croies-tu vraiment ? Penses-tu qu'un être courageux est une personne sans peur ni reproche ?

_ Oui.

_ Hé bien tu te trompes mon garçon, répliqua fermement le Choixpeau magique. En ce bas monde il existe différentes formes de courage. Et cela Godric Gryffondor l'avait bel et bien compris. Tu le découvriras par toi-même au fur et à mesure que tu grandiras.

_ J'ai toujours du mal à y croire, lâcha Neville un peu amer.

_ Tu es allé à Ste Mangouste hier n'est-ce pas ? Tu leur as rendu visite ?

_ Euh …oui, oui, bafouilla Neville qui avait de plus en plus hâte de partir d'ici. Je voulais les voir avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Je tenais à y être ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi évoquez-vous mes parents ? Je ne comprends pas.

_ Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est une forme de courage de les voir ainsi ? Dans leur état ? Parce que, Neville Londubat, il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter la souffrance des êtres qui nous sont les plus chers.

_ …..Sans doute, murmura le garçon encore indécis.

Toutefois il l'était moins qu'auparavant.

Et cela tenait de l'exploit.

Toute son enfance on lui avait rabâché qu'il était faible et ne possédait pas l'envergure de ses parents.

Et il avait fallu que ce soit un vieux chapeau qui lui prouve le contraire, qui lui redonne une lueur d'espoir. Aussi infime soit-elle...

_ Ce n'est pas de courage dont tu manques mon garçon. C'est de confiance en toi. Je sais ce que tu vaux Neville Londubat, déclara avec force le Choixpeau magique. Tous les héros ne sont pas façonnés de la même façon et c'est pour ça que tu iras à….GRYFFONDOR !

* * *

_Chapitre suivant: Hagrid ! _


	14. Hagrid : l'enfant sensible

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements :)  
_

_Me voici de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre._

_En ce qui concerne Hagrid, je ne sais pas vraiment combien il mesurait à l'âge de onze ans mais je me suis dit qu'1m 70 était déjà pas mal !  
_

_J'ignore aussi si le professeur Brulôpot enseignait à cette époque mais vu que ces deux là adorent les créatures magiques (et dangereuses), pour moi, il fallait qu'ils se rencontrent !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Hagrid : l'enfant sensible**

**OoOo**

Du haut des ses 1m70, le « petit » Hagrid s'ennuyait ferme et trépignait d'impatience. Il avait hâte que la répartition commence et qu'il puisse enfin sortir dehors, prendre un bon bol d'air frais et profiter de la nature environnante, qu'il fasse nuit ou non.

D'une part parce que l'enfant en avait assez que les autres élèves le toisent de travers, certes il était un demi-géant, certes ce n'était pas très courant, mais zut, un peu de discrétion que diable ! Il n'était pas un monstre et encore moins cannibale !

D'ailleurs il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche…Hagrid était bien trop sensible pour cela et puis son père, un homme très doux, lui avait appris à respecter tous les êtres vivants, quel qu'ils soient, sans préjugé, ni animosité. Et le jeune garçon écoutait toujours son père. C'était lui qui s'en occupait après tout.

Bien plus que sa mère : Fridulva, une géante agressive et bagarreuse qui les avait abandonnés, il y a des années de cela.

D'autre part parce qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être enfermé entre ces quatre murs, même pour y apprendre la magie. Lui ce qu'il aimait c'était la nature.

La nature sauvage, indomptable, qui ne demandait qu'à être explorée ainsi que toutes les bêtes qui la peuplaient. Surtout les plus dangereuses…

Et à Poudlard, il y en avait, dans la forêt interdite, plus précisément.

Une forêt sombre, dense et qui se trouvait non loin d'ici, à l'opposé du lac.

Elle était particulièrement réputée pour les espèces rares et étranges qui s'y trouvaient.

Une aubaine pour le petit géant. Lui qui rêvait de rencontrer des centaures, de caresser des dragons ou d'élever un bébé loup-garou.

Des goûts franchement inhabituels pour un enfant, il fallait bien l'avouer mais Hagrid trouvait ces créatures tellement mignonnes. Et plus elles étaient dangereuses, plus il pensait qu'elles étaient incomprises et avaient simplement besoin d'affection.

Et de toute façon, avec sa force de demi-géant, il ne risquait pas grand-chose !

Alors qu'il poussait un énième soupir d'ennui, un cri strident retentit dans la Grande Salle.

_ Une araignée !

_ Elle est énorme ! Tuez-la ! Tuez la ! glapit une élève en se levant d'un coup de sa chaise.

Horrifié, Hagrid n'attendit pas une seconde, il se précipita vers l'attroupement qui s'était formé à la table des Serdaigles.

Un jeune garçon avait levé sa baguette et s'apprêtait à assener le coup fatal d'un instant à l'autre.

_ Nooon ! Arrête ! cria le demi-géant en se jetant sur le Serdaigle et en envoyant valdinguer sa baguette d'une simple pichenette. Ne la tue pas !

_ Mais enfin qu'est-ce te prend ? s'indigna le garçon qui le dévisageait comme s'il avait perdu la tête, ce n'est qu'une araignée !

_ C'est un être vivant ! s'emporta Hagrid, les joues rouges de colère.

Et sans plus se soucier des élèves qui commençaient à déserter la table, par crainte de se prendre un mauvais coup, Hagrid entreprit de chercher la fugitive.

Dès qu'il la trouva, il la prit délicatement dans la paume de ses mains.

_ Là, c'est fini, souffla le petit géant d'un ton rassurant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? intervint tout à coup une voix rauque qui lui fit dresser la tête.

Devant lui se tenait un homme pas très grand mais bien bâti, au visage couvert de brûlures, plaies et cicatrices variées. Un sourire jovial et chaleureux adoucissait cet aspect quelque peu reboutant.

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais c'est une _Pardosa lugubris _! s'exclama l'homme en avisant l'araignée que tenait Hagrid serrée contre lui. On la reconnaît à ses petites bandes noires qui strient son corps et ses pattes.

_ Vous vous y connaissez ? demanda l'enfant demi-géant, très intéressé.

Il vouait une véritable passion pour les araignées. Un de ses rêves ne serait autre que d'avoir une Acromentule comme animal de compagnie.

Oh oui, ce serait vraiment merveilleux !

_ Bien sûr, confirma son interlocuteur en riant, c'est mon métier. Je suis le professeur Brulôpot, spécialiste en soins aux créatures magiques.

_ C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hagrid les yeux remplis d'admiration, vous avez déjà vu des loups-garous ? Et des dragons ?

_ Oh que oui, mon garçon, oh que oui ! Je me souviens d'un Boutefeu chinois particulièrement féroce qui…

_ Silvanus ! coupa une voix impatiente.

Hagrid et le professeur sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux en même temps.

Emportés dans leur conversation passionnante, tous deux en avaient oubliés où ils se trouvaient. Et le directeur Armando Dippet commençait à perdre patience, bien qu'il fût habitué aux nombreux bavardages du professeur Silvanus Brulôpot.

_ Bon, euh, donne-moi ton araignée, fit celui-ci en tendant ses mains vers Hagrid, je vais aller la porter dehors, elle y sera bien mieux qu'ici !

Une fois le professeur parti, le petit demi-géant se dirigea vers les élèves de premières années qui avaient déjà commencés par être répartis.

En attendant d'être appelé, Hagrid se concentra sur la table des professeurs. L'un deux, un homme au nez aquilin et au regard perçant le regardait avec bienveillance.

L'enfant en fut particulièrement heureux, pour une fois que ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée. Il l'aimait bien cet homme, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il l'aimait bien. Peut-être parce qu'il retrouvait dans ses yeux la même douceur que dans ceux de son père.

_ Rubeus Hagrid, l'appela le professeur chargé de la répartition.

Agacé par tous ces yeux qui l'observaient sans discrétion, l'enfant se hâta d'aller prendre le chapeau usé et de le poser sur sa tête.

_ Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama une voix dans sa tête, une fois qu'il fut enveloppé d'obscurité. Un demi-géant, Merlin, que voilà un esprit intéressant ! Et je vois que tu as hérité de la grande sensibilité de ton père, ainsi que de son amour pour les créatures en tout genre. Humm, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas en rapporter une à Poudlard, gamin…

_ Euh, eh, bien, bafouilla le petit géant dont les joues viraient au cramoisi.

_ Parce que je ne pense pas que le directeur Dippet apprécierait de se retrouver avec un dragon entre ces quatre murs, poursuivit le Choixpeau, goguenard. Il a suffisamment à faire avec le professeur Brulôpot ! Enfin bon, là n'est pas le sujet. A première vue, ta sensibilité et ta profonde loyauté me feraient pencher vers la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle. Mais j'ai remarqué ton courage, ton sens de l'aventure, ton côté un peu casse-cou et aussi ta tendance à t'emporter quand on s'attaque à tes proches, notamment à ton père…

_ Il est si gentil et si petit, vous savez. J'arrive même à le soulever et à le déposer sur une table ! Si jamais quelqu'un s'avisait de lui faire du mal, je…je le…

_ Du calme ! Du calme petit, le stoppa le choixpeau sentant l'enfant s'agiter dangereusement. J'ai trouvé ta maison. Oui, oui, elle ne peut que te convenir….Rubeus Hagrid, tu seras envoyé à GRYFFONDOR !

* * *

_Pour info la "__Pardosa lugubris" est une araignée qui existe bel et bien et vient d'Ecosse ^^ ( ceci dit je suis quand même comme Ron, je préfère largement les papillons !)  
_

_Normalement, ce devait être le dernier chapitre du recueil mais j'étais inspirée alors j'en aie écris quelques-uns de plus._

_Donc la semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à Minerva McGonagall ! _


	15. Minerva : l'enfant des Highlands

_Salut, salut,  
_

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

_Voici Minerva telle que j'ai pu l'imaginer à l'âge de 11 ans !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Minerva : l'enfant des Highlands**

**OoOo **

Le regard grave, les yeux perçants, la petite Minerva McGonagall se tenait sagement au milieu de ses nombreux camarades, totalement insensible à l'agitation qui y régnait.

Elle préférait observer les alentours, s'imprégner de la magie qui baignait le château et se plonger dans ses pensées.

Si un élève l'avait soigneusement regardé, il l'aurait certainement trouvée plus mûre que son âge, assez sévère, peut-être même ennuyeuse et il ne se serait pas douté une seconde que le simple mot « Quidditch » pouvait raviver la flamme qui brillait dans le regard de Minerva.

Parce que oui, elle adorait ce sport. C'était plus fort qu'elle, dès qu'elle montait sur un balai, elle se sentait devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si…comme si le simple fait de se retrouver dans les airs lui ôtait tout barrière.

Minerva avait l'impression d'être libre, vivante, d'être en total harmonie avec le vent et se relâcher ainsi lui procurait un bien fou.

Et cette passion, elle la devait à ses deux frères : Malcom et Robert Jr McGonagall, tous deux batteurs dans l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Les garçons l'avaient initiée très tôt à ce sport passionnant, lui enseignant l'art de feinter son adversaire, de dorloter son balai jusqu'à la plus infime brindille et lui apprenant bien entendu le nom des plus célèbres joueurs d'Ecosse.

Les enfants étant nés dans les Highlands, ces plaines vierges et sauvages constituaient un terrain de jeu idéal pour s'entrainer, malgré les bourrasques soudaines et violentes qui virevoltaient dans les collines. Mais qu'importe, il en fallait peu pour impressionner la jeune joueuse, elle n'avait pas peur de prendre des risques, c'était une McGonagall après tout…

Parfois la nuit, après un intense après-midi d'entrainement, il lui arrivait d'en rêver.

Le vent la portait jusqu'aux étoiles qu'elle décrochait une à une pour les porter ensuite à son père qui en rougissait de fierté.

Minerva esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête en y repensant, ce n'était qu'un rêve, il fallait qu'elle garde les pieds sur terre. Ce n'est pas toujours très bon de se perdre dans ses rêves même si c'est agréable…

Et puis son père l'aimait telle qu'elle était, c'était le principal et l'enfant le lui rendait bien.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle s'était jurée, du haut de ses onze ans, de tout faire pour réussir dans ses études comme en Quidditch.

Parce que Minerva avait beau paraître un peu sévère, un peu froide, la petite fille n'en était pas moins très sensible et il suffisait qu'elle voie sourire ses parents pour se sentir heureuse et comblée.

Alors elle réussirait, elle y était déterminée !

Dès demain, à la fin des cours, la jeune élève se plongerait dans les livres dont regorgeait la bibliothèque. Peut-être même qu'elle s'attarderait davantage dans la section consacrée à la métamorphose.

Depuis que la cadette des McGonagall avait mis son nez dans les bouquins de ses frères, cette matière l'intriguait et l'attirait. Cela lui semblait tellement extraordinaire de transformer un objet, un animal ou encore mieux un être humain.

Qui plus est, le professeur actuel qui l'enseignait, Albus Dumbledore, était un expert en la matière et d'après les dires de ses frères, ses cours étaient loin, très loin, d'être ennuyeux et Minerva les croyait volontiers. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les vêtements dont était affublé ledit professeur, pour se faire une idée du personnage.

Ce jour là, le célèbre professeur de métamorphose portait une superbe robe pourpre parsemée de phénix dorés. Un homme haut en couleurs, dans tous les sens du terme….

Juste à ses côtés, au centre de la table, se tenait un homme chétif, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année et qui mesurait une bonne tête de moins qu'Albus Dumbledore. A en juger la place où il se trouvait, au centre de la table des professeurs, ce devait être lui, le directeur actuel de Poudlard. Ce dernier se leva et intima le silence d'un geste de la main.

_ Bien, la répartition des élèves de première année, va pouvoir commencer. Je demanderais donc à chacun d'attendre que son nom soit appelé avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret et de poser le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Tout aussi tranquillement, Minerva attendit l'appel de son nom, pas le moins du monde stressée, contrairement à ses camarades qui s'agitaient de plus en plus autour d'elle.

_ Et mon frère qui m'a dit que j'allais devoir affronter un troll des montagnes pour prouver ma valeur ! s'exclama un garçonnet tout près d'elle.

La petite McGonagall haussa un sourcil et dévisagea son voisin avec incrédulité.

_ Et toi, tu l'as cru ?

_ Ben…euh…oui, avoua le garçon, les oreilles devenues écarlates. Je crois toujours tout ce qu'il me dit, c'est plus fort que moi…

Minerva secoua la tête devant tant de naïveté. Cela faisait longtemps que Robert Jr et Malcom avaient cessé de lui raconter des histoires à dormir debout. Du genre une goule cachée dans le grenier ou un monstre planqué sous son lit. Elle était bien trop rationnelle pour y croire et avait un don particulier pour détecter mensonge et tromperie.

Tant et si bien que sa mère l'appelait parfois son « petit détecteur de mensonge ». Quel surnom ! L'enfant s'en serait bien passé…

Un élève fut envoyé à Serpentard puis ce fut enfin son tour.

La petite fille, d'une démarche droite, presque raide, se dirigea vers le vieux chapeau tout en l'examinant d'un œil critique. Il n'était vraiment pas en bon état et aurait besoin d'un bon Recurvite.

Dès qu'elle le déposa sur le sommet de son crâne, une voix rauque, un peu cassée, retentit dans son esprit.

_ Alors, qu'avons-nous là…Humm, un esprit brillant, incisif et particulièrement rationnel. Des traits qui correspondraient parfaitement à la maison de Rowena Serdaigle en somme. Tout comme elle, tu n'es pas dénouée de sagesse et de perspicacité…Je vois également que tu es juste et impartiale en toute circonstance.

Minerva hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Elle faisait souvent l'arbitre quand ses frères se disputaient ou qu'ils jouaient à un jeu de société sorcier. Malgré son jeune âge, toute sa famille avait appris à suivre son avis en cas de problèmes et de conflits. La petite fille faisait preuve de sang-froid à toute épreuve.

_ Moui, moui, pour toutes ces qualités, la maison Serdaigle te correspondrait bien, reprit le choixpeau après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Mais ? Parce qu'il y un « mais » n'est-ce pas ? Je vous sens hésitant…remarqua l'enfant.

_ En effet, acquiesça son interlocuteur, il y a une partie en toi qui m'intrigue. Quand quelque chose te tient à cœur, tu deviens plus fonceuse, plus impulsive. Tu as du talent, de l'endurance et ne manque pas de courage à ce que j'ai pu constater. Qui plus est, aussi ardue soit la tâche que tu accomplis, tu vas toujours jusqu'au bout…Par conséquent, Minerva McGonagall, tu seras bien mieux à…GRYFFONDOR !

* * *

_Pour info, Minerva McGonagall était un Chapeauflou !_

_ La semaine prochaine prochaine, vous aurez droit au second Chapeauflou, c'est à dire : Filius Flitwick !_

_A bientôt :) _


	16. Filius : l'enfant plume

_Merci aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs de me suivre ! _

_Bon, concernant Filius, on ne sait pratiquement rien sur lui, du coup j'ai fait avec :) _

_Les Poufsouffle, vous allez être content, votre maison sera aussi mise en avant dans ce chapitre ^^ (comme ça j'aurai parlé des quatre directeurs des maisons)._

_Sinon, pour le titre, j'ai mis "plume" parce que j'imagine très bien Filius aussi léger qu'une plume, et puis ça lui donne un p'tit côté poétique qui ne me déplait pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Filius : l'enfant plume**

**OoOo**

Filius Flitwick attendait nerveusement que le flot d'élèves pénètre enfin entre les murs de la Grande Salle. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver au milieu de tant de personnes. Etant plus petit que la moyenne, il arrivait à peine au dessous des épaules des autres enfants, Filius devait constamment veiller à ce qu'on ne le bouscule pas et qu'on ne lui marche pas dessus.

Souvent les gens ne faisaient pas attention où ils allaient et un jour, comme celui-ci, où l'excitation et l'impatience se reflétaient sur les visages, les poussées et les heurts n'allaient pas manquer…

Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, le petit garçon se glissa souplement entre les autres et arriva sans dommages dans les lieus convoités. Filius respira de soulagement, se croyant désormais hors de danger.

Mais alors qu'il admirait le ciel étoilé qui baignait le plafond de Poudlard, quelqu'un le heurta violemment, l'envoyant valdinguer sur le sol.

Complètement sonné, l'enfant ne savait plus où il en était et, en plus de cela, les objets qu'il trimballait dans ses poches étaient tous éparpillés.

_ Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta une voix au dessus de lui, tandis qu'une poigne solide l'aidait à se remettre debout.

_ Oui, merci, j'en ai juste un peu marre d'être renversé à chaque fois, ronchonna Filius en remettant ses vêtements en place.

_ C'est un garçon baraqué comme un troll qui t'a heurté. Si tu veux, j'irais lui en toucher deux mots !

Filius leva alors les yeux et dévisagea avec curiosité la personne qui s'était portée à son secours. C'était une fillette solide, aux joues bien rebondies et au regard vif et rieur.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Pomona, Pomona Chourave, mais mon père m'appelle Pomme parce qu'il trouve que j'ai les joues aussi rouges et rondes qu'un pomme, répondit-elle en riant.

_ Moi, c'est Filius, se présenta l'enfant à son tour. Tu veux bien m'aider à ramasser mes affaires ?

Pomona hocha la tête, tout sourire.

_ Sans problème !

Quelques minutes après, la fillette lui tendit les multiples objets qu'elle avait pu ramasser tout autour d'eux.

_ Dis-donc ! s'exclama Pomona, les yeux rivés dessus, tu en as des pétards ! T'es sûr que c'est permis ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Filius lui jeta un regard malicieux, tout en remettant soigneusement ses biens au fond de ses poches.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore faire des farces. Et comme je suis petit, je n'ai aucun mal à me faire prendre.

_ Comme quoi être petit a ses avantages parfois, commenta Pomona avec sagesse.

_ Tout à fait ! approuva joyeusement Filius, ça rééquilibre la balance.

_ Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs que tu sois aussi petit ? l'interrogea la petite fille en l'entrainant vers le groupe des premières années.

Le directeur, Armando Dippet, en était toujours à son discours de bienvenue et prenait visiblement son temps. Les deux enfants pouvaient donc toujours discuter tranquillement, sans être dérangés.

_ Un de mes ancêtres était un gobelin, raconta Filius de sa petite voix fluette, cela remonte à très loin, je crois même qu'il a participé à la révolte des gobelins de 1612. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches un de ses jours pour en être sûr. Et toi ? D'où viens-tu ? Tu as aussi des hobby ?

_ Je viens d'un petit village perdu dans le fin fond du Pays de galle, répondit la fillette, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose mais j'ai de bonnes occupations. J'adore les plantes, depuis que j'ai cinq ans je passe mon temps à m'en occuper. Ma grand-mère me dit toujours que quand on leur parle, les plantes nous écoutent et nous répondent à leur façon. D'ailleurs, elle a planté deux Saules Cogneurs dans son jardin !

Filius ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Ca alors ! Et ils ne l'ont pas attaquée ?

_ Non, du tout, ni elle, ni moi, ni ma famille. Ma grand-mère a un don pour leur parler et je crois que je l'ai aussi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Si un jour un Saule Cogneur est planté à Poudlard je te montrerais et…Ah tiens, la répartition commence enfin !

En effet, un homme grand et sec portait un tabouret et un vieux chapeau usé jusqu'à la corne. Il posa le tabouret, mit le Choixpeau dessus et commença à faire l'appel sous des milliers de yeux attentifs.

_ Tu penses être dans quelle maison ? demanda Pomona à voix basse pour éviter de se faire remarquer par le directeur.

_ Humm, eh bien, hésita Filius, mon père et mon grand-père étaient tous les deux à Serdaigle mais ma mère s'est retrouvée à Gryffondor. J'aime assez ces deux maisons pour ce qu'elles représentent, le courage et la détermination, l'intelligence et l'excentricité …Au final, je n'en ai aucune idée, ce sera au choixpeau de trancher !

_ Pour moi, il n'aura aucune difficulté, j'irais à Poufsouffle ! déclara la petite fille, le regard brillant. Tout le monde l'a été dans ma famille et à chaque fois qu'on m'en parle, ça me fait rêver. Des dortoirs confortables et lumineux, une salle commune proche des cuisines, le paradis !

Pomona baissa davantage la voix.

_ Tu ne diras rien, hein ? Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de révéler où se trouve cette salle commune.

Filius lui fit un clin d'œil.

_ T'inquiète pas, motus et bouche cousue.

_ Si je peux, je te ramènerais des biscuits, lança Pomona juste avant d'être appelé à son tour.

_ Des Couinesouris en sucre, j'adore ça !

_ Pas de problème !

Comme elle l'avait prédit, Pomona fut envoyée illico à Poufsouffle et la fillette rejoignit prestement sa maison, sous les acclamations des élèves, n'oubliant pas de lui adresser un petit signe au passage.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre au fur et à mesure qu'il attendait, Filius sursauta quand son nom résonna dans la Grande Salle. Les joues toutes rouges, il trottina jusqu'au tabouret où il lui fallut l'aide d'un professeur pour monter dessus.

Le choixpeau large et profond lui arriva aux épaules si bien que le petit garçon se retrouva complètement englouti.

_ Euh, il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il, impressionné.

_ Oui, oui, en effet, lui répondit une voix amusée. Tu as du sang de gobelin, on dirait. C'est très rare, d'habitude les gobelins n'accordent pas leur confiance aux sorciers….Humm et si je ne m'abuse, tu as hérité de leur intelligence de leur grande assiduité. D'un autre côté, tu ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, pas vrai petit ?

_ Tout à fait, acquiesça Filius, si je me laissais faire, on m'écraserait tout le temps.

_ Tu n'es pas un cas facile. Gryffondor te correspondrait autant que Serdaigle. Je sens chez toi un grand potentiel qui ne demande qu'à être exploité. Brillant, habile, patient. Tu arrives facilement à t'imposer et cela, sans t'énerver.

_ En général, je n'aime pas crier après les autres, je préfère discuter ou les raisonner quand je peux.

_ Un trait typiquement Serdaigle, qui plus est en cas de danger, tu perds rarement ton calme et ne te laisse pas déborder par les émotions. Tu réfléchis toujours avant d'agir, ce qui m'amène à t'envoyer finalement à SERDAIGLE !

* * *

_Pour rappel le Saule Cogneur n'a été planté que bien plus tard, à l'arrivée de Remus._

_Chapitre suivant (et dernier): Scorpius Malefoy._

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	17. Scorpius : l'enfant en quête de vérité

_Salut, salut !  
_

_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_

_Voici l'ultime chapitre de ce recueil avec Scorpius Malefoy. Certainement le personnage qui m'a donné le plus de mal ! _

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Scorpius : l'enfant en quête de vérité**

**OoOoO**

Un peu à l'écart, le jeune Scorpius Malefoy prenait soin d'être discret et de ne pas être trop prêt du groupe des premières années. Sa mère lui avait recommandé maintes fois d'éviter de se faire remarquer, surtout en ce jour de rentrée.

L'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il n'avait pourtant rien fait de répréhensible, alors que lui cachait donc ses parents ?...

Car le petit garçon le sentait, un terrible secret se terrait au sein de sa famille. Un secret honteux, un secret d'adulte, probablement lié au passé de son père.

Combien de fois avait-il surpris des messes basses entre ses parents, des sourires factices plaqués sur le beau visage de sa mère ou encore des plis soucieux sur le front de son grand-père.

Malgré son jeune âge, Scorpius savait très bien qu'on lui mentait et ce, depuis sa naissance. Une tache indélébile souillait le nom de sa prestigieuse lignée, une tache qui ne partirait sans doute jamais.

Il y avait ces silences qui plombaient l'atmosphère dès que le mot « guerre » était prononcé.

Il y avait cette marque étrange sur le bras gauche de son père que celui-ci s'évertuait en vain de cacher.

Et par-dessus tout, il y avait ces regards qu'on leur jetait à la dérobée, dans la rue, dans les commerces, sur le quai de la gare. Des regards acérés et accusateurs, la plupart du temps ignorés par Drago et Astoria Malefoy, mais qui atteignaient toujours leur fils unique.

Le plus dur étant ces doigts qu'on pointait sur lui, sans aucun tact, ni discrétion, dans ces moments là, il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Et Scorpius avait beau interroger ses parents, personne ne faisait l'effort de lui répondre. A chaque fois il recevait un regard glacé ou bien un geste agacé qui le contraignait à rejoindre sa chambre, sans discuter.

Le jeune Sang-Pur fronça les sourcils en y repensant.

Oui, la vérité n'était certainement pas belle à voir mais peu lui importait. Peu lui importait les conséquences. Il avait horreur d'être mis ainsi à l'écart, d'être plongé dans l'ignorance, sans même avoir son mot à dire.

Scorpius n'était pas le digne héritier des Malefoy pour rien. Si l'enfant n'obtenait pas de réponses au sein de sa famille alors il en aurait ici, à Poudlard.

Et, en voyant un première année marchait dans sa direction, la mine peu amène et le pas décidé, quelque chose lui dit que la vérité n'allait pas tarder à éclater…

_ Hey toi ! l'interpella sèchement le garçon qui était désormais juste en face de lui.

Il mesurait à peu près la même taille que Scorpius, ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau retombaient en mèche éparses sur son front et ses yeux, d'un bleu glacé, ne cessaient de le détailler d'une façon particulièrement désagréable.

_Mon nom ne te dira rien, sans doute, je m'appelle Alexander McNeil, se présenta-t-il, et j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup entendu parler de toi et de ta famille …. Tu es un Malefoy n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, et alors, qu'est-ce tu veux ? demanda Scorpius d'un ton méfiant.

Il n'appréciait pas du tout la façon dont le gamin le toisait, comme s'il n'était qu'une particule de poussière sur le bout de sa chaussure, et il appréciait encore moins le sourire goguenard qui s'étalait sur son visage.

_ Moi ? Mais rien voyons, répondit Alexander d'un ton doucereux. En revanche, j'ai des amis qui aimeraient voir ton bras, tu sais le gauche….

La réaction de Scorpius ne se fit pas attendre, ses traits se durcirent et ses doigts se saisirent spontanément de sa baguette, dissimulée dans une poche.

_ Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher ! Ne t'avise même pas de me toucher, le prévint-il avec froideur.

_ Oh, aurais-je visé juste ? s'amusa son interlocuteur, l'air mauvais. Dis-moi, ça fait quoi d'être le fils d'un lâche ?

Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

_ Et dis-moi, ça fait quoi d'être le petits fils d'un meurtrier ?

A ces mots, Scorpius blêmit dangereusement. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il dut faire preuve de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas s'écrouler.

_ Ca fait mal hein ? asséna le garçon aux cheveux sombres, et je suppose que cela te ferait encore plus mal d'apprendre que tu es né dans une famille de Mange…

_ Tais-toi ! le coupa tout à coup une fillette aux longs cheveux roux qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange et s'était tue jusque là. Fous-lui la paix et va-t-en !

_ De quoi je me mêle ? s'énerva Alexander qui n'appréciait pas du tout de se faire rembarrer ainsi, qui plus est par une fille.

La rouquine s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement quand une quatrième personne mit son grain de sel.

_ Rose s'il te plait, calme-toi, lança un garçonnet aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux grands yeux verts. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu te fasses houspiller par McGonagall un jour de rentrée.

Se tournant vers Alexander, il ajouta.

_ Toi, tu ferais mieux de partir. Tout de suite.

Se sentant en infériorité et reconnaissant Albus Severus Potter, portrait craché du célèbre Harry Potter, Alexander ne broncha pas et s'éloigna, non sans leur avoir décoché un regard noir au passage.

Scorpius n'y prêta pas attention, tout comme il ignora le regard chargé d'inquiétude de la fillette prénommée Rose.

Dans sa tête résonnaient toujours les mêmes mots : « _Meurtrier_…_meurtrier_…_meurtrier_…_petit-fils de meurtrier_… ». Un refrain sournois et cruel qui l'éloignait progressivement des lieux où il se trouvait.

_ Scorpius ?

« _Ca fait quoi d'être le fils d'un lâche ?...lâche…lâche…_ »

_ Hé, tu vas bien ?

Il avait voulu la vérité, il l'avait eue…et encore, ce n'était qu'une infime partie de l'iceberg.

Cet Alexander ne mentait pas, il n'avait décelé nulle trace de mensonge dans ses yeux, mais jusqu'à quel point disait-il la vérité ? Qu'avait-donc commis son grand-père ? Qu'avait-donc fuit son père ?

Encore des questions sans réponses. Toujours des questions sans réponses…

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, le ramenant sur terre.

_ Tu vas bien ? s'enquit gentiment la petite fille rousse.

_ Ca va, merci, répondit Scorpius en la dévisageant avec soin.

Elle était plutôt jolie avec son fin visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs, et puis il aimait la chaleur qui émanait de ses cheveux. Une chaleur rayonnante et enveloppante.

Tout le contraire de la famille Malfoy, où tout n'était que glace et dureté.

Oui, l'enfant la trouvait jolie, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour placer sa confiance en elle. D'ailleurs, il n'avait confiance en personne. Ca lui évitait généralement d'être déçu.

Juste avant que Rose ne reprît la parole, Scorpius la salua précipitamment et profita d'un mouvement de la foule pour s'éclipser. La répartition allait commencer et il ne voulait pas louper son nom.

D'un air songeur, il observa un jeune professeur au visage lunaire sortir une liste de sa poche et énumérer le nom des élèves. Le jeune Sang-Pur se demandait s'il allait suivre la voie toute tracée de sa noble famille, à savoir se retrouver chez les Serpentard.

Son grand-père le lui avait vivement « conseillé »…Son père lui avait promis de ne pas le renier si ce n'était pas le cas…et enfin sa mère, plus conciliante, lui avait simplement demandé d'éviter d'être réparti dans la maison Gryffondor. Ceci afin d'éviter un drame chez les Malefoy.

Le petit garçon soupira. Il ne voyait pas pour quelles raisons ses pairs en faisaient tout un plat pour une histoire de maisons. Parfois il en avait un peu par-dessus la tête de toutes ces traditions vieillottes qu'on lui inculquait depuis l'enfance. Lui, il était plus ouvert, plus curieux et se moquait un peu qu'untel était de sang-mêlé ou même fils de moldu.

Scorpius ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il trouvait souvent que les connaissances de ses parents, toutes de Sang-Pur, étaient profondément barbantes voire soporifiques !

A un diner d'affaire de son père, il avait même manqué piquer du nez dans son assiette…

_ Scorpius Malefoy, l'appela tout à coup le professeur, plongeant en même temps la salle dans un silence total.

Des multitudes de paires de yeux se braquèrent sur lui et l'enfant dut à nouveau faire preuve de sang-froid pour ne laisser aucune émotion transparaitre sur son visage, bien qu'en son fort intérieur, son cœur battait la chamade et un nœud énorme s'était formé au creux de son estomac.

Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il prit le choixpeau, le posa sur son crâne et bascula dans l'obscurité.

_ Ah un Malefoy ! Cela faisait longtemps, persifla une voix dans son esprit. Voyons, voyons, laisse-moi lire en toi, que je sache dans quelle maison t'envoyer…

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le chapeau ne reprenne la parole.

_ Au départ je pensai qu'il serait facile de te répartir mais finalement il semblerait que tu sois un cas un peu à part, Scorpius Malefoy…Tu es futé et observateur, tout comme ton père, mais ton esprit est aussi plus ouvert, tolérant et curieux. Tu aimes apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses par toi-même. Surtout, tu es sans cesse en quête de vérité, celle qu'on te cache depuis longtemps…

_ Mais qui est sur le point d'éclater, fit amèrement Scorpius qui songeait aux paroles d'Alexander, restées au travers de la gorge.

_ Si j'avais un conseil, je te dirais d'écrire le plus tôt possible à ta famille. Il vaut mieux que tu saches la vérité de leur bouche que celle de quelqu'un d'autre…

_ Je leur ai déjà demandé ! Ils m'ont tous envoyés paitre ! se révolta le petit garçon.

_ Hummm, et pourtant il y a bien une personne qui pourrait répondre à tes questions…Réfléchis-y gamin…Pour l'heure, je t'envoie donc à la maison SERDAIGLE !

En enlevant le choixpeau, Scorpius fut surpris d'entendre sa maison l'applaudir avec enthousiasme et quelques minutes plus tard, il fut encore plus surpris lorsque Rose Weasley fut envoyée, elle aussi, dans la même maison que lui.

Son grand-père allait en avoir un arrêt cardiaque….

Quand aux nombreuses questions qui le taraudait, l'enfant y avait bien réfléchir et il ne voyait en effet qu'une personne qui pourrait l'aider. Celle qui restait toujours en retrait pendant les diners, qui ne livrait jamais ses pensées et qui lui vouait pourtant énormément d'affection à sa façon. Sa grand-mère, Narcissa Malefoy.

Dès demain, Scorpius lui enverrait un courrier et il espérait qu'enfin on lui dise la vérité, toute la vérité…

* * *

_Et voilà, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis jusque là.  
_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit recueil ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :D  
_

_Tchouss _


End file.
